Fiction Wrestling Entertainment
by GoodOlGear
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, the worldwide wrestling juggernaut Fiction Wrestling Entertainment hits FanFiction dot net! CWF, WWE Animated and the other companies better be careful, because they got even more competition now. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. PPVs, rosters and titles

**The Fiction Wrestling Entertainment. A company that has ruled on the pro-wrestling business since its' debut back in the 1980s, and contains a great amount of superstars from every form of fan fiction and from real life. Unlike many companies, there are no restrictions on the gender.**

**The shows start on May 5, 2014, the day after WrestleWorld XXX. Below are the results of the first three pay-per-views of the year, along with roster, superstar and calendar informations.**

**The annual draft happens the night after Survivor Series, on Monday Night SPADES.**

**PPVs of the year **

**Royal Rumble:** January 26, 2014

**Theme: **"Until the Day I Die" by Story Of The Year

**YOUTUBE KICKOFF – World Tag Team Championship**

Captain Falcon and Solid Snake (c) defeated Metal Man and Flash Man

**Tables Match - European Championship**

Homer Simpson defeated The Boss (c)

**Last Man Standing – World Heavyweight Championship**

Crash Bandicoot defeated Peter Griffin

**WWE Championship**

Niko Bellic defeated Zexion

**Winner of the Royal Rumble**

Carl Johnson (GTA: SA, 1st Victory)

**No Way Out:** February 16, 2014

**Theme: **"Hunt You Down" by Saliva

**YOUTUBE KICKOFF – Intercontinental Championship**

Bender (Futurama) (c) defeated Franklin Clinton (GTA V)

**Tornado Tag Team – FWE Tag Team Championship**

The Creatures (James 'Nova' Wilson and Immortal) def. Porkchop And Monkey

**I Quit (feud-ender)**

Twilight Sparkle defeated Trixie

**World Heavyweight Championship - Elimination Chamber **

Crash Bandicoot def. Skull Man, Dan (Dan VS), Alejandro (Total Drama), Porkchop and Monkey

Rainbow Dash defeated King DeDeDe (DQ)

_DeDeDe beat down Dash with a sledge hammer ten minutes into the match causing the DQ_

**Elimination Chamber - FWE Championship**

Guile defeated Applejack (MLP), Solid Snake, Trevor Philips (GTA V), Niko Bellic and Homer Simpsons

**WrestleWorld XXX:** April 20, 2014

**Theme: **"Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold (Wizardmon/Skull Man), Living a Dream by Finger Eleven

**YOUTUBE KICKOFF –** **WrestleWorld XXX 15-man Royal Rumble, winner faces EU/IC Champion the next week**

Applejack defeated 14 other superstars **[1]** to challenge the European Champion on SPADES

**Interbrand – Champions VS Champions**

The Creatures (LevelUp!) def. Hyrule Skies (SPADES)

**Ladder Match – European Championship**

Homer Simpsons (c) defeated The Boss

**2 out of 3 Falls**

Rainbow Dash defeated King DeDeDe (Dash 2 ; Fandango 0)

**Submission Match**

Skull Man defeated Wizardmon

_The two shook hands after the match as a sign of respect, before Wizardmon leaved the ring so that Skull Man could enjoy a standing ovation by the New Orleans' fans._

**FWE Championship**

Guile defeated Niko Bellic

**World Heavyweight Championship**

Carl Johnson defeated Crash Bandicoot

**[1] **The other superstars included Wade Barrett, Peter Griffin, Porkchop, Solid Snake, Johnny Gat , Monkey, Vega, Rigby, Mordecai, Franklin Clinton, Alejandro, Pinkie Pie, Philip J. Fry and Deadpool

**No Mercy: May 25, 2014**

**All matches have a special no-disqualification stipulation**

**Bloodrain: June 15, 2014**

**Main events all have First Blood stipulations**

**Money In The Bank: July 13, 2014**

**Money In The Bank matches for RAW and SmackDown's world titles are featured**

**Cyber Summer: August 31, 2014**

**Golden Chance: September 21, 2014**

**As the tagline says, every title is on the line**

**Last Man Standing: 27 October, 2014**

**Main events all have Last Man Standing stipulations**

**Survivor Series: 30 November, 2014**

**5-on-5 elimination tag team matches are a priority.**

**The draft happens the SPADES after Survivor Series**

**Armageddon: 28 December, 2014**

**TLC and Hell in a Cell matches are featured**

**Shows:**

**SPADES **(Monday)

**LevelUp! **(Thursday)

**SPADES **

**Commentary: **Michael (Achievement Hunters) and Sly (The Creatures)

**Theme Song: **"Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold

**General Managers: **Roman Bellic and Princess Celestia

**LevelUp!**

**Commentary:** Mr. Monogon and PFS Venom (You can find both on PFSVenom's YouTube channel)

**Theme Song: "**Rise Up" by Drowing Pool

**General Manager: **Lisa Simpson **[2]**

**[2] Lisa is actually 19 in the story.**


	2. SPADES 4-21-14 Part I

**Monday Night SPADES, April 21, 2014.**

**The night after WrestleNation XXX**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

**_Sly:_**_ Tonight on Monday Night Raw…_

_Footage of Guile winning the SPADES Elimination Chamber, followed by clips of his match against Niko Bellic at WrestleMania XXX were shown.  
_

**_Niko Bellic:_**_ I'm still the face of this company! You'll burn in my light like everyone else, Guile!_

**_Michael:_**_ Finally, after entering a collision course, Guile and Niko bellic will face each other to decide who's the real face of the company!_

**_Sly:_**_ We've waited six damn long weeks only for this moment! Who is the champion? Is it the family man? Or the arrogant businessman _**[1]**_?_

**_Michael: _**_I can't wait to see what happens tonight!_

**_Sly:_**_ Also, speaking of tonight…_

_After a while, the footage of this rivalry was replaced by clips showing the events that lead up to the submission match between Wizardmon and Skull Man._

**_Skull Man:_**_ Only the best can stand tall.  
_

**_Wizardmon:_**_ No matter what Skull Man, i'll beat your WrestleNation streak. I will be the one in 10-1, i'm sure of it!  
_

**_Sly: _**_The Crossface and the Gogoplata, two incredible submissions, two incredible wrestlers and one hell of a submission match!_

**_Michael:_**_ Come on, Sly! Tell me, who won?! Who tapped out?!_

**_Sly: _**_Everything will be revealed tonight, on Monday Night SPADES!_

**(SPADES Intro)**

**(Song: "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

_Now get the guns, the drugs_

_From my generation I'll take the fall!_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Let's get it on!_

As the stage exploded into a shower of fireworks, the fans of New Orleans showed their excitement by screaming on top of their lungs. After all, it was the night after the thirtieth edition of WrestleNation, which also saw the return of many beloved superstars.

**Sly:** Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for letting us in your homes tonight, as we are live in the Mercedez-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, and as we welcome you to the first post-WrestleMania episode of Monday Night RAW!

**Michael:** It has been only 24 hours since last night WrestleMania, and boy, was it an explosive night! Legends returned, heroes defeated villains, and most importantly, new champions were crowned!

**Sly:** I'm Sly of The Creatures with my long-time broadcast partner Michael of Achievement Hunters, and tonight we're going to find out what happened in the aftermath of the Big Damn Show!

The camera moved their attention from the announce table to the ring, where two sofas and a small table were placed.

**(Song: "Metal Dance" by The Megas)**

The moment the song started to blare through the speakers, the crowd of New Orleans broke into a standing ovation.

**Michael DeSanta: **Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Metal Man!"

**Michael:** And what a way to start the show, with no other than the town's hero **[2]**, Metal Man!

**Sly:** I don't know about you Michael, but I still don't trust him one bit.

As the crowd kept cheering, Metal Man passed through the ropes and entered the ring, before picking up a microphone. The robot master wore, other than his typical armor, his white longcoat and his white fedora.

**Metal Man:** New Orleans, Louisiana… welcome to the Blade's Edge. Last night, me and Flash Man were watching WrestleNation backstage- But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about the match between Guile and Niko Bellic, also known as "Captain F*cking Obvious".

After a few laughs, the crowd broke into a 'F*cking Obvious' chant, which really amused Metal Man.

**Metal Man:** Yes Niko, even one of SPADES' biggest bastards says that you're boring! And tonight, we're here to celebrate his failure to retain the FWE Championship. And since you New Orleans' fans can't get enough of it, we will show you once more the last moments of that match.

**(Replay)**

_Niko and Guile were both standing by two opposite corners of the ring, trying to take a break from the non-stop action._

**_Sly:_**_ It has been half an hour of an emotional roller-coaster! everybody tried to interfere in favor of Niko, but Guile fought them all off!_

**_Michael:_**_ Both Niko and Guile came extremely close to pinning each other! Who will come out with the upper-_

**_Sly: _**_Wait! Oh my God, Michael! that's Roman!_

_Indeed, the co-general manager of SPADES was on the ring's apron, and was currently distracting the referee, allowing Niko to pick up a sledge hammer and use it to stun Lesnar._

**_Sly: _**_What?! The referee saw nothing! This match should be already over, come on!_

**_Michael:_**_ If Niko wins right here, then I doubt that Roman will grant the use of the rematch clause to Guile!_

_But, as Niko tried to connect with the Mercy Kill, the moment he placed his arms around his opponent's head, Guile managed to use his arms to lift up Niko and to place him on his shoulders, before spinning him around and slamming him down._

**_Sly: _**_American Way! __American Way_! Guile's got it! Come on, end this match!

**_Michael: _**_Oh, come on, Niko can't lose like that!_

_With one of the Bellic cousins finally down, Guile turned around and punched Roman off the apron, before covering Niko for the pin. The fans were so pumped, that they started to count with the referee._

**1! 2! 3!**

_The moment the referee slammed his hand on the mat the third, last time, the crowd was on their feet, and exploded into a ovation, as Guile's theme played through the entire arena._

**_Michael DeSanta: _**_Here is your winner, and still FWE champion, Guile!_

**_Sly: _**_Guile has done it! He has finally got rid of that thorn in his back called Niko Bellic! Lesnar's still the champ!_

**_Michael: _**_Roman doesn't look happy after this turn of events, and i'm not either!_

**(End of Replay)**

The crowd inside the Mercedez-Benz Superdome were cheering heavily, as Metal Man was barely keeping his laughter back.

**Metal Man: **A-as you see, Niko Bellic is such an a**hole, so arrogant and full of himself, he apparently became lighter than air when he tried to connect with the Mercy Kill, before realization that Guile wasn't stunned anymore struck him and he crapped his pants, becoming heavier than a SUV!

The crowd started to laugh harder than before, making Metal Man feel more and more amused.

**Metal Man: **But tonight, we have a special guest with us, so please don't be so mean to him, be more! Ladies and gentlemen, my guest for tonight is none other than SPADES co-General Manager, Niko Bellic!

**(Song: "The Game" by Motorhead)**

As the heavy music played in the arena, the crowd started to boo Roman. The GM seemed pretty irritated by last night's turn of events.

**Michael:** And there he is, Sly! GM of SPADES, Roman Bellic!

**Sly: **Last night, Roman came so close in helping his cousin Nico to win the FWE title back, but Guile ran through both of them.

When Roman entered the ring, he simply ignored Metal Man before taking another microphone from the table, before angrily sitting down on one of the sofas.

**Metal Man: **So, Roman, I heard that even after you completely threw away your chance to crown Niko FWE champion once more, we could even say you screwed him, Celestia is still on your side, really! She just slapped your ugly face before the show, so maybe you could get some plastic surgery, change identity, and run away like the coward you are. How does it feel?

**Roman Bellic: **You're asking me how does it feel?! You're really such an incompetent moron?! To answer your question, I'm still the General Manager, and if you don't shut the hell up, I will fire you!

At the bare mention of firing Metal Man, the crowd broke into a 'Screw you Roman' chant.

**Metal Man:** You're still the boss? Too bad some superstars do not believe so.

Metal Man took a small pause to breathe, before taking a CD player from under the table and placing it right beside him.

**Metal Man: **I asked a few superstars what they thought of you after your WrestleMania match. Let's see how those superstars answered at the question "What do you think of Triple H?"

The robot master placed his microphone beside the stereo and pressed on the 'Play' button on the stereo, before the voice of the first superstar was heard in the entire arena.

**_Dan: _**_As you know, I hate almost, if not everything. But Triple H? That bastard has a special place. Next to Bill Gates, clowns and that arrogant idiot of Damien Sandow!_

The crowd cheered hearing the voice of SmackDown's malcontent, while Roman didn't look too surprised.

**_James "Nova" Wilson:_**_ Triple H is nothing but an ass-clown, and the only thing an ass-clown like him can do is to go to hell!_

**_Trevor Philips: _**_So you want to know what I think about Triple H? I think four words. I think that he! Should go f*ck himself!_

The crowd, after a while, finally broke into a 'Go f*ck yourself' chant, enraging Roman at the point that he immediately stood up, took the CD player and threw it out of the ring and onto the announce table.

**Sly: **My god! Roman will go nuts any moment now!

**Michael:** Metal Man should've just stayed quiet, and now he's going to pay for his actions!

**(Song: "No Chance in Hell" by Jim Johnston)**

The crowd immediately started to boo the other General Manager of SPADES, some of them even shouting "you're a ho!"

**Michael DeSanta:** Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, SPADES General Manager, Princess Celestia!

**Sly: **Wait, what? What's Celestia doing here of all people?

Both Roman and Metal Man looked at the stage, where Stephanie was currently standing.

**Princess Celestia:** Roman, please, do not trash the sofas. They are more expensive than what you think. I will deal with that idiot that is currently in the ring with you, the one who crossed the new boss.

**Metal Man:** (barely audible) Why don't you just shut the hell up?

******Princess Celestia**: Now, Metal Man. You think you can't be touched. You think you're immortal or something. But you aren't. And just to prove that to everybody, tonight you will face Niko Bellic in a Extreme Rules Match in the main event.

**Sly: **Oh, come on! He did nothing to deserve that!

**Michael:** Well, looks like it will be one of the Bellic cousins to finally make this bastard pay, but it seems that it will be Niko!

With that said, Celestia leaved the stage and went back to the backstage, while Metal Man and Roman kept staring at each other in the middle of the ring.

Soon, their stare down was replaced by the image of Trevor training in the backstage, as "Almost Easy" resumed to play.

**Sly:** Metal Man may have crossed the boss, but up next, Trevor Philips will have to face none other than .

**Jerry Lawler: **I can't wait!

**[1] Niko has changed since the events of GTA IV. He actually became an arrogant businessman, kind of like Ted DiBiase if i have to do an example, only darkier and edgier.**

**[2] During his 2011 run as a face, Metal Man and Flash Man stopped then-members of the now dead group "Equestrian Domination" Trixie and Rainbow Dash from burning the flag of Louisiana in New Orleans. Thanks to that, he becomes a face every time he wrestles in New Orleans, even when he's a heel.**


	3. SPADES 4-21-14 Part II

**Monday Night SPADES, April 21, 2014.**

**The night after WrestleNation XXX**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

As the ring bell was rang three times, SPADES announcer, Michael DeSanta, stood in the middle of the ring.

** (Song: "In Due Time" by Killswitch Engaged)**

**Michael DeSanta:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Sandy Shores, San Andreas, weighing at 273 pounds, Trevor Philips! **[1]**

Trevor simply walked towards the ring, as the New Orleans crowd cheered for the Canadian redneck. He was wearing his typical white t-shirt, along with his blue jeans and black boots.

**Sly:** If there's something we all know and everyone has to have noticed, Trevor Philips is completely loco! Trevor has eliminated Solid Snake, Homer Simpsons and Applejack from the Elimination Chamber two months ago, and was going to be in the last four hadn't Celestia distracted him allowing Niko to roll him up.

**Michael: **He almost killed Niko, one of our most valuable superstars in that match, and you're praising him?! Trevor Philips is nothing but an animal!

**Sly:** Well, this is one animal you should never f*ck with, then.

As the commentators talked about Trevor's major achievements, the angry Canadian walked up the steel stairs and entered the ring trough the rope. Trevor then shook hands with Michael, as the announcer wished him good luck, and waited for his opponent to come out.

**(Song: "Bloody Tears (Cello and Violin Cover)" by Kenichi Matsubara)**

**Lillian Garcia: **And his opponent, from Canterlot, Equestria, weighing at 177 pounds, Octavia!

The cello player turned wrestler, wearing her typical black jacket and her black tights with a purple musical notes design, received a rather positive reaction from the New Orlean crowd, which leaved Sly honestly surprised.

**Sly:** Wait, they're actually cheering her? The mare that screwed SPADES from winning the Survivor Series match against LevelUp is getting cheered?!

**Michael:** Finally a decent crowd that knows who can wrestle?! Thank you Roman for having decided this place to host WrestleNation XXX!

As Octavia finally entered the ring, the referee signaled the start of the match, as the bell was rang three more times.

The match immediately began with a quick tie-up. Trevor managed to gain the upper hand by kicking Octavia in the guts before grabbing her by her left arm and sending her into one of the corners. Trevor then proceeded to slam Octavia into the mat with a suplex.

**Sly: **Suplex! The match just began, and "poor" Octavia who recently injured Kamina because she never receives a title shot is getting thrown around like a trash bag!

**Michael: **Tell me when you're going to stop being an insensible prick, because Octavia deserves a match, damn it!

Trevor immediately tried to go for the pin, but before the referee could start the count, Octavia pushed the angry Canadian off of her.

Octavia got back on her hooves, and after punching Trevor a few times in the midsection, she managed to slam his head into the mat with a DDT, before starting to stomp on the Canadian's arm. The mare then picked Trevor back up, and threw him into the ring post, before eventually bouncing off the ropes and striking Trevor with a running clothesline.

As Octavia still received a rather positive reaction from the crowd of New Orleans, she couldn't but hear what Sly thought of her.

**Jim Ross:** …she thinks she deserves a title shot when she does absolutely nothing! Hell, she's just a load to the roster, a load that doesn't allow SPADES to defeat LevelUp in the ratings! Just fire her!

However, as an angry Octavia approached the ropes to answer to what sly had just said of her, Trevor took advantage of the distracted mare and dropkicked her over the ropes.

**Michael:** Oh great, he must've smoked meth before the match and now he thinks this is the Royal Rumble. What the hell is this guy's problem?

Trevor, now completely possessed by the sudden shift of momentum, decided to do something crazy. He suddenly ran the opposite direction, before bouncing off the ropes and jumping between the third and second rope, landing onto Sandow with his back.

**Sly: **Oh my god! Trevor just… Trevor just launched himself outside of the ring and on top of Octavia with a Suicide Dive!

**Michael** Just how does a meth-addicted redneck do things like that? As i said, is he under the influence or something right now?

Both Trevor and Octavia moaned in pain, as the referee started to count both of them out.

**1...**

**2…**

**3…**

Even after being victim to Trevor's Suicide Dive, Octavia was the first one to get back up. As the Canterlot native tried to climb up the apron, however, Trevor grabbed hwe by hwe left leg, before getting her off the apron. The redneck held the mare in a Powerbomb style position for a few moments, before he slammed her down into the concrete with a Spine Buster.

**Sly: **Spinebuster, onto the concrete! Octavia maybe should've just stayed down, don't you think Michael?

**Michael:** Sly, please.

As Trevor re-entered the ring, the referee kept counting out Octavia.

**5…**

**6…**

Luckily, Octavia, having partly recovered from the Spine Buster, wasted no time, and re-entered the ring, thus avoiding to lose via count-out. However, the moment the mare got back on her hooves, Trevor charged at her and connected with his finisher, the Clothesline from Hell, making the Canterlot native do a complete spin of 240 degrades on herself, before landing on her face.

**Sly:** Octavia, there's no escaping the Clothesline from Hell, or as Trevor calls it, a Clothesline of Trevor. Meh, you never expect someone like Trevor to name a move after himself, but who cares, beat her until she enters a coma!

Trevor immediately flipped over his opponent, and attempted the pin. However, Octavia was faster, and instead rolled up Trevor.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, who's laughing now Sly? Roll-up! You got this Octy!

**1! 2! **When the referee's hand had almost touched the mat a third time, Trevor managed to kick out, much to the joy of Sly.

**Sly:** Thank God Trevor didn't lose like that! It would have been a really embarassing moment!

Octavia immediately got back up, and started to stomp Trevor on the chest. However, the angry Canadian managed to grab the mare's leg, and locked her in an Ankle Lock

**Michael:** An Ankle Lock? Really Trevor? You aren't Kurt Angle, you drugged idiot!

Trevor managed to keep the submission locked for a few seconds, before Octavia eventually reached the ropes. Trevor, however, had no intention of letting the mare go, and the referee started the count to his disqualification

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**4!**

Eventually, Trevor let go of Octavia's ankle, and dragged him in the middle of the ring before attempting the pin

**1! 2!** Sandow kicked out, much to Trevor's annoyance. Then, he finally had an idea, and climbed on top of the ring post.

**Sly:** It looks like Trevor wants to end this match rigth now!

Trevor waited for Octavia to get back up, before trying to hit her with a flying clothesline. However, Octavia lowered her head, thus avoiding the flying maneuver, making Trevor land on his feet. However, that gave the mare enough time to grab Trevor and slam him into the mat with her Neck Turn.

**Michael:** Yes! Perfect Opera! This is it, you psychopath!

As Sandow approached Trevor for the pin, however, the angry Canadian rolled him up, like Sandow did to him before.

**Sly:** And now Trevor with a roll-up of his own!

**Michael:** What?!

**1! 2!** Octavia barely managed to kick out, enraging Trevor.

**Trevor Philips:** (barely audible) Why won't you stay down, you damn idiot?!

**Michael:** Thank God this isn't over! Octavia needs her title shot, not this attention whore you call a hero!

The angry Canadian placed himself into one of the ring's corners, ready to take down Octavia with his finisher once again.

**Sly:** Sorry Michael, but for Octavia, it's going to be lights out any moment!

Octavia finally got back up on her hooves. Trevor immediately tried to charge at her and to connect the Clothesline of Trevor, but Octavia managed to move out of the way. The result was a complete catastrophe for the Canadian, which ended up hitting the turnbuckle instead and stunning himself.

**Michael:** Yes! Come on, end this match Octavia!

The mare immediately placed Trevor in position for the Perfect Opera, and slammed him down into the mat.

**Michael:** Yes! Perfect Opera! I told you all she was going to win, well here you-

**Sly:** Michael, who's that?!

Sly was right, somebody was indeed trying to enter into the ring. Octavia turned her attention to the ropes, and approached them, only to notice that the one who was trying to interfere with her match was wearing a hoodie, making it harder to see his face. Trevor, however, having recovered from the hit, noticed that Octavia was distracted. He immediately dashed behind the mare, and proceeded to roll her up for the pin.

**Sly:** And wait a minute, here's the pin!

**Michael:** What?! No!

**1! 2! 3!**

**(Song: "In Due Time" by Killswitch Engaged)**

As the ball rang once more for three times, the mysterious individual immediately jumped off the ring's apron and ran all the way to the top of the ramp, having done his job.

**Michael DeSanta:** The winner of this match… Trevor Philips!

The referee immediately walked next to Trevor and raised his right arm up, as Trevor celebrated his victory. Soon enough, a replay of the last moments of the match was shown

**Sly: **Trevor wins! I told you, Octavia is only a load for SPADES!

**Michael:** Argh, damn it! That idiot costed Octavia the win! Who the hell is that?!

A fuming Octavia immediately ran out of the ring, but there was nothing to do. He was already leaving the arena. The mysterious individual turned his attention back to the mare, and slowly took off the hoodie...

...

...

...

... Revealing himself as none other than SPADES' resident malcontent, Dan, sending the crowd into a frenzy

**Sly:** Wait, that's Dan! Dan is back!

**Michael:** What?! The real load to SPADES stole the victory to a future hall of famer?! This... this is bull!

**Sly:** No matter what Michael, Octavia lost this match, and she can't do one single thing about it.

Meanwhile, as Dan slowly leaved the area, Ray of Achievemen Hunters was seen standing in the interview area with the high-flyer Rainbow Dash.

**Ray:** So, Rainbow Dash, tonight you will face the Nostalgia Critic, Doug Walker. What are your thoughts on the up-coming match?

**Rainbow Dash:** Allow me to tell you something, Matt. Tonight, I will not only defeat Doug, I will finally show everyone why I deserve a shot at the FWE championship again. I was screwed once by that piece of junk that calls himself Skull Man, and twice by that cursed penguin, King "SuckSuckSuck". Later tonight, what will you see is a mare standing tall and a has-been lying broken at her hooves, and when it's going to be too late, you're not going to stop this awesome mare!

And with that, Rainbow Dash leaved the interview area, as "Almost Easy" resumed to play and a split-screen of Homer Simpson and Applejack walking through the backstage was shown

**Sly:** And ladies and gentlemen, this match is up next! Applejack won a 15-man Royal Rumble last night at WrestleMania, and now she will try to win the United States championship from Homer Simpson, up next!

**I hope you enjoyed this first match. This was my first time writing one, and I hope I haven't let you down. Part III will be uploaded this week. In the meantime, review the story, and suggest who should I add to the roster later on. Until then, stay cool.**


	4. FWE Superstar of the Day - Metal Man

**I decided that between every episode or SPADES or LevelUp, I will place those profiles, showing every achievement of the wrestler from his debut up to this date.  
**

**Superstar of the Day:** Metal Man

**Form of fiction originated from:** Videogames, Mega Man 2

**Weight:** 165 pounds

**Alignment (Heel, Face or Tweener): **Heel

**Type of Superstar:** Tag Team wrestler

**Debut: **2010

**Brand:** SPADES (Since 2011)

**Theme: **"Metal Dance" by The Megas

**Finisher:** Metal Blade DDT (Jumping DDT)

**Signatures:** Superkick, Spinning Fisherman Neckbreaker

**Accomplishments:** World Tag Team Champion with Flash Man (2012)

**History:** Metal Man and his partner Flash Man debuted back in April 2010, quickly making a name for themselves on LevelUp. Their first memorable victory, however, was in November 2010, when they defeated then World Tag Team Champions and members of the Equestrian Domination Applejack and Pinkie Pie. This slowly started their rise as fan favorites. Metal Man entered the 2011 Royal Rumble, and was able to not only be one of the last six participants before being thrown over the top rope by Crash Bandicoot, but also eliminated seven people, including FWE Hall of Famer Frank West.

Later that year, Metal Man won a Triple Threat match and was nominated #1 contender for Zangief's Intercontinental Championship, but every attempt to capture the title was unsuccessful. On that year's draft, he and Flash Man were moved to SPADES, before turning heel.

At the Royal Rumble, after two years of hard-fought matches, both Flash Man and Metal Man were able to claim their first belt in FWE, when they uncleanly defeated Porkchop and Monkey for the World Tag Team Championship. Many FWE superstars regard their reign as incredibly successful, due to the its' length: 310 days. Eventually, he and Flash Man would lose the titles the night of the draft on RAW against the impromptu team of Stan Smith and Philip J. Fry.

Today, Metal Man is considered an extremely experienced superstar, which has been successful in both singles and tag team matches, and is saw by his die-hard fans as a future world champion.

**Fun facts about Metal Man's career**

- Between the superstars that Metal Man threw out in the 2011 Royal Rumble, not including West, we can find former world champions like Mario, arch-enemy Mega Man and Rainbow Dash.

- The triple threat match he won that same year to face Cody Rhodes at Night of Champions also featured current FWE Champion Guile, who was feuding with Zangief, and current World Heavyweight champion Carl Johnson.

- His reign with Flash Man during 2012 was the second longest reign in the World Tag Team Championship's history, beaten only by The Mario Brothers' 370 days reign.


	5. SPADES 4-21-14 Part III

**Monday Night SPADES, April 21, 2014.**

**The night after WrestleNation XXX**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

As SPADES went back on air after the commercial break, the announce team traded worried looks.

**Sly: **Ladies and gentlemen, here we are, one of the most waited matches for tonight. Roman said, back at WrestleNation, he would've made this match more "interesting".

**Michael:** I'm so damn excited, knowing the two superstars that will square off in this match! This may turn out in an awesome blood bath!

**SLY:** You're really a sadistic bastard, Michael.

**Michael:** Yeah, i know.

The ball rang. The crowd cheered.

**Michael DeSanta:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a No Disqualifications Falls Count Anywhere match, and its' for the FWE European Championship!

**Sly:** What? When was **_that _**announced?

**THE SIMPSOOOOOOOONS...**

**(Song: "The Simpsons' Theme Remix" by Powerglove feat. Tony Kakko)**

**Michael DeSanta: **Introduced first, from Springfield, USA, weighing at 250 pounds **[1]**, he is the FWE European Champion… Homer Simpson!

Homer came out to a positive cheers by the fans, some of which were also humming his theme. Springfield's favorite son was wearing his typical jeans and white shirt, while the belt was around his waist. As he saluted the crowd, he drank the Duff beer's tin he was holding in his left hand in one big sip, before throwing it to a nearby fan as a gift.

**Sly:** Homer Jay Simpson, a legend in western animation! Former FWE Champion, a three-times Hardcore Champion, and a two-times World Tag Team Champion, and the man who won five awards in a row for "Feud of The Year"!

**Michael:** And let's not forget his first and current European Championship reign! Homer is a FWE veteran, and is going to be in the Hall Of Fame when he finally retires... hoping he does retire so people like Octavia and Capricorn can get more title shots.

**Sly:** Why would you give title shots only to the biggest a**holes in the company when you have people like Kamina and Trevor working their ass off every day?!

As the two announcers kept arguing, Homer walked on the apron and entered the ring trough the ropes, the crowd kept humming his theme.

**Michael: **... And that's way Capricorn is the future of the entire company! By the way Sly, in case you hadn't noticed, this crowd is humming Homer's theme!

**Sly:** Let's hope this crowd will help Homer win this match, because his opponent may be more insane than Trevor when high on meth…

The music slowly faded, and was eventually replaced by the one of Homer's opponent.

**(Song: "Whole Lotta Groove" by Musique Cinema Television)**

The moment the music hit, several objects, including a trash can, a few road signs and a pair of chairs were thrown onto the stage, before Applejack came out to a cheering crowd, pushing a shopping cart full of blunt objects.

**Lillian Garcia:** And the challenger, from Ponyville, Equestria, weighing at 115 pounds, Applejack!

Applejack was wearing black tights, with "APPLEJACK" written in gold on them, complete with brown boots. She also wore her Stetson and her red scarf around her neck.

**Sly: ** And speak of the devil…

**Michael:** Sly, don't tell me you're scared of a caramel-colored pony!

**Sly:** May i remind you that this "caramel-colored pony" is a former Money In The Bank winner, former FWE Champion and probably the most insane member of the now dead Equestrian Domination! She turned into a bloody mess people like Zangief, Vega and the still injured Tommy Vercetti. And the list _**still** _keeps going!

AJ decided to leave the cart at ringside for later use, and finally entered the ring, as referee Mike Chioda raised the United States championship belt up in the air.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Homer immediately pushed the mare into a corner, before starting to punch her several times on the chest. He then proceeded to grab her by her left arm, and threw her into the opposite corner, where he continued to hit Applejack.

The mare, however, quickly grabbed one of Homer's hands, and swapped her place with him. The mare then proceeded to kick Homer in the stomach, before jumping on the ring post and slamming his head onto the mat with a flying bulldog.

**Sly: **Both of these competitors are trying to end the match as fast as they can, Michael! I hope this doesn't get too much out of control!

Applejack immediately attempted the pin, and the referee tried to start the count, but Homer immediately kicked out and threw the mare off of him.

AJ attempted to tackle Homer, but the big guy simply moved, and grabbed her while doing his, placing her on his shoulders, before attempting a Torture Rack on the mare

**Michael:** Oh well, looks like big ol' Homer will break Applejack's back into two with this Torture Rack! Submit already girl, it's best for you!

Homer tried to put more and more pressure in the submission hold, but Applejack showed no signs of wanting to tap out. The big guy finally decided to let go of the mare, but not without slamming her into the mat with a Forward Fireman's Carry Slam, called by Homer the "Big H".

Homer immediately tried to pin AJ.

**1!** Applejack easily kicked out. Homer, suddenly realizing this was a No Disqualification match, grabbed hold of AJ, and slid her under the bottom rope and outside of the ring. As Homer approached the ropes, Applejack got back up, and grabbed what seemed like a SNES.

**Sly:** Wait, is that a Super Nintendo?

**Michael:** Holy sh*t, that **IS **a Super Nintendo!

**Jim Ross:** I hope there are no SNES controllers with their long cords in that cart, or this match could officially become a public hanging!

AJ slammed the console on Homer's head, making certain fans cringe at the sight. Homer was so stunned, that he actually fell from the top rope on the apron, before he crashed face-first into the concrete that surrounded the ring.

**Michael:** Looks like Applejack just sent Homer straight to next week with that console!

Applejack immediately grabbed a kendo stick from the cart, waiting for Homer got back up, and started to hit him with a barrage of hits with the stick. Homer, however, was able to grab the stick, and took it with force away from Applejack, before repaying her the same way.

As they got closer to the ring post, Homer grabbed one of AJ's arm, and threw her into the ring post. A now stunned AJ was barely able to stand on her rear hooves, and when she turned around, she was grabbed by Homer at the height of her throat. Wasting no time, Springfield's favorite son raised the mare up in the air, before slamming her down with a Choke Slam, named by him the "Donut Slam".

**Sly:** And, oh, Donut Slam! Right on the concrete

**Michael:** Sorry Cowgirl, your ride ends here!

Homer immediately placed himself over Applejack.

**1!** Applejack incredibly managed to immediately kick out, much to Homer's surprise and to the pleasure of the crowd, which started chanting "Mare of Steel!".

**Sly:** I think you should eat your words back Michael, this match isn't over, and it's not going to be over for a while!

Homer, deciding to keep going with the beating, approached the cart, searching for something bigger. Applejack, however, had gotten back up, and hit him on the back of the head with a clothesline. As AJ placed Homer on the barricade, she started to dig through all the junk she had brought with her, until she finally took out of the car exactly what she needed, a trash bin. Applejack approached Homer, as the crowd near them moved away, and started to hit him with the trash bin on the head repeatedly, until he fell down, near unconscious.

**Sly:** Man, Applejack is turning Homer's head into a mashed potato with that trash bin!

**Michael:** Booooring! I want my refund!

Applejack, however, was not satisfied with her work, and helped Homer go get back on his legs, before kicking him into the guts and placing his head between her legs.

**Michael:** OK, Applejack, I eat back my words, just please don't do that!

As Applejack placed one of her hooves on Homer's back and tried to connect the piledriver, Homer was able to lift her on her back, before slamming her onto the trash bin she had used earlier to hit him with an Alabama Slam.

**Michael:** Oh, sh*t!

**Sly:** Alabama Slam, on the trash bin! And this is just the beginning, Michael!

Homer lifted the mare up, and placed her next to the barricade. Seeing this, the fans that had returned in that area immediately ran away. Homer backed up and took a run, before sending Applejack and himself trough the barricade with a spear.

**Sly:** Oh my God! If Homer had deformed her back earlier, now he shattered it into a thousand pieces!

Homer was now placed over Applejack, officially pinning her, as the referee started the count.

**1! 2!** Miraculously, Applejack was able to kick out, much to the delight of the screaming fans.

**Michael:** Ah, i'm more and more liking where this is going Sly!

**Sly:** You're sick, Michael. You really are.

Slowly, Applejack and Homer got back up, and took their brawl to the stage, where the other trash bin and the other objects were still located.

The two were now trading hits back and forth, non-stop, with all the energy they had in their body. Applejack eventually gained the upper hand, and practically forced Homer to his knees. However, this allowed Homer to grab one of the road signs at their left, before using it to smack Applejack across the face. Homer, having gained momentum, got back up, and hit Applejack on the head with the sign, before he started to hit her back more and more violently. Eventually, he gave the mare one last, well-placed hit, knocking her hat off, and sending her to the ground. The crowd now started to chant Homer's name.

**Sly: **Listen to this crowd! Even after the explosive WrestleNation we had last night, they still have the voice to shout Homer's name all around the arena!

**Michael:** We're in New Orleans Sly, the guys who called Princess Celestia a "ho" and walked away like nothing ever happened!

Eventually, Homer, knowing that his opponent wouldn't stay down for the pin, decided to think outside the box. As he charged Applejack's nearly unconscious body on his shoulders, the crowd jumped to their feet, knowing what was going to happen, while Sly's eyes shot wide open.

**Sly:** Homer, i think that's enough-

Applejack opened her eyes… only to be thrown off the stage and into a table by Homer with another Big H.

The crowd was now chanting "Holy sh*t! Holy sh*t!". They seemed to enjoy every moment of the carnage.

**Sly:** Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Homer may've killed AJ!

**Michael:** This is awesome! This may be better than half the card of WrestleNation II!

**Sly:** Michael, that WrestleNation sucked harder than Kirby, no innuendo intended, even a match between King DeDeDe and Cleveland Brown would be better!

Homer, however, was not done. Springfield's favorite son closed his eyes. And he jumped off the stage, crashing into Applejack with a Splash.

**Michael:** Oh man, i'm surprised that the arena didn't collapse right there!

**Jim Ross: ** My god! My god! Homer is willing to put his life on the line to keep a piece of gold around his waist!

Applejack and Homer were both moaning in pain, as they slowly tried to get back up

**Michael:** With the European title in balance, who will come out the winner? Don't go away, because we will be right back!

**_(Commercial break)_**

_Numerous clips of the old hardcore matches were shown, in black and white, before being replaced by the ones of newer matches, this time in color._

**_?:_**_ What will you do with your life? Don't forget you have only one… be careful of what you wish…_

_Several superstars' voices were hear right after the mysterious man spoke, as highlights of their careers were shown. _

**_Peter Griffin: _**_I want to become a world champion._

**_Twilight Sparkle:_**_ I want to show the world that I'm someone!_

**_Travis Touchdown: _**_I want to be able to main event WrestleNation!_

**_Metal Man:_**_ I want to finally be feared and respected for who I am!_

**_Peter, Twilight, Travis and Metal Man:_**_ I want… to reach the top. And no matter how many bones I'll break, no matter how much blood I'll lose, I'm going to win!_

**_?:_**_ You only got one life…_

_The mystery man then raises a lantern next to his face, but only his eyes can be seen._

**_?:_**_ Don't waste it._

_He then proceeds to blow the candle. And then, No Mercy's logo appeared._

**_Announcer:_**_ FWE No Mercy! Live on Pay-Per-View!_

_**(End of Commercial**_** Break)****  
**

The screen faded back In on Applejack and Homer, who were currently fighting in the backstage.

**Sly:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Monday Night SPADES. In case you just tuned in, we're in the middle of a No Disqualification Falls Count Anywhere for the FWE European Championship between Applejack and Homer Simpson!

The two were pretty close to a table where the catering was placed. Applejack reached for a tray, and smacked it on Homer's head, stunning him. The mare kept hitting Homer, forcing him to back up against a soda machine.

**Michael:** Oh, _**MORE **_damage! I f*cking love this company!

**Jim Ross:** They'll kill each other, you dumbass!

Applejack charged Homer… only for him to move out of the way. AJ was barely able to stop herself, and when she turned around, Homer kicked her in the guts and lifted her onto his shoulders.

**Michael:** Another Big H?! Hell yeah!

Homer slightly lifted Applejack up… and crashed her into the soda machine, while numerous fans and Sly cringed at the scene, while Michael simply laughed like a madman.

**Sly:** Oh my god! Somebody stop this massacre! Somebody call an ambulance!

Homer, exhausted, tried to lower himself onto Applejack, only for the mare to low blow him.

**Michael:** Wait, the pony is actually fighting back?!

While Homer held his "family jewels" in pain, Applejack cleaned a table from the catering, and placed it right beside Homer.

AJ immediately pushed Homer on the table, which miraculously held together. Applejack jumped on it as well, and kicked Homer in the guts, before placing his head between her legs.

**Sly:** Oh god, you'll break his damn neck AJ!

With all the strength she had left in her body, Applejack lifted Homer, and sent both him and herself trough the table with her finisher, the Piledriver.

**Michael:** Holy sh]t, again! Piledriver! Piledriver, trough a table and into the unforgiving concrete!

Applejack placed her arm around Homer's shoulder.

**1! 2!** **3- **Much to the shock of everyone in the arena, Homer kicked out right before the referee's hand touched the floor.

**Michael:** And three- i don't believe this!

**Sly:** I don't believe this either! After jumping off the stage, after having his head planted into the concrete, Homer Simpson just won't give up! He just won't surrender!

Applejack just couldn't believe this. She immediately tried to go for the pin again, thinking this was some kind of joke, but Homer kicked out before the referee could start the count. Homer immediately started to get up, and saw Applejack trying to reach for a nearby chair. Without waiting, he immediately dashed at the mare, and unleashed a barrage of on her. Doing so, Homer pushed himself and AJ back on the stage.

**Sly:** And now they're back over here!

Homer decided to end the match on the spot. He kicked AJ in the guts, before placing his hand around her throat.

**Michael:** Nice knowing you AJ!

As Homer tried to lift Applejack up, however, the mare slipped from his hold, and kicked back Homer, before placing his head between her legs, going for the Piledriver again.

**slay:** Wait a minute! Applejack just reversed the Donut Slam into a Piledriver!

After a moment of hesitation, AJ slams Homer's head into the stage with a Piledriver. The mare then, exhausted and completely broken, pins the champion.

**1! 2! 3!**

**(Song: "Whole Lotta Groove" by Musique Cinema Television)**

**Michael DeSanta:** The winner, and the NEW FWE European Champion… Applejack!

The referee immediately handed the belt to Applejack, who celebrates and raises the belt up in the air.

**Sly:** My god! What a match this was! Applejack came out as the champion after not one, but TWO Piledrivers, one of them trough a table! She proved herself to be worthy of the title!

**Michael:** Wait, it's already over?! This isn't even on the Muta scale, come on!

**Sly:** Oh, shut up you sadistic bastard!

As Applejack celebrated on the stage, the screen faded to The Saints talking backstage.

**Sly:** You know, The Saints has proved themselves to be an unstoppable team, but can they prove themselves as singles as well?

**Michael:** We'll discover that tonight Sly, since The Boss is scheduled to take on Flash Man later on, right before the main event, and- what the?!

Suddenly, someone attacked The Saints off of the focus of the camera with what looked like a chair, as Pierce's yelling could be heard, along with several slamming noises.

**Michael:** What the hell?!

**Sly:** What's going on back there?!

The camera man immediately looked back to see what happened, only to find Pierce unconscious, the remnants of a table around him, and the feet of the attacker, who turned out to be none other than Felix "Pewds" Arvid.

**Sly:** Pewds?! Why would Felic attack the Saints?! This makes no sense at all!

Pewds looked at Pierce for a moment, before he shook his head.

**Pewds:** Serves you right, you fucking bastard…

With that said, Felix leaved the area, while a battered Boss tried to get back on his feet.

**Took a while to get it finished, but it sure as hell was worth the wait. By the way, congratulations to Applejack for winning her first title since she lost the FWE Championship back in August 2012.**

**Until next time, stay cool.**


	6. SPADES 4-21-14 Part IV

**Monday Night SPADES, April 21, 2014.**

**The night after WrestleNation XXX**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

As "Almost Easy" played, the screen faded to show announcers Sly and Michael sitting at the announce table.

**Sly:** SPADES is live from the Mercedez-Benz Superdome tonight, as we head to our second hour of broadcast!

**Michael:** And what a night this was, sly! We kicked off the show with Metal Man facing the Authority, and a few minutes ago, we had a damn brutal, yet damn awesome match!

**(Recapping what went down during the first hour of RAW)**

_Clips of earlier tonight, when Metal Man confronted Roman Bellic.  
_

**_Metal Man: _**_So, Roman, I heard that even after you completely threw away your chance to crown Niko FWE champion once more, we could even say you screwed him, Celestia is still on your side, really! She just slapped your ugly face before the show, so maybe you could get some plastic surgery, change identity, and run away like the coward you are. How does it feel?_

**_Roman Bellic: _**_You're asking me how does it feel?! You're really such an incompetent moron?! To answer your question, I'm still the General Manager, and if you don't shut the hell up, I will fire you!_

**Sly (real time voice-over): **And it all went down in flames for Metal Man at that point, especially when Celestia herself showed up!

_Now footage of Celestia standing on the stage was being shown._

_Both Roman and Metal Man looked at the stage, where Celestia was currently standing._

_**Princess Celestia:** Roman, please, do not trash the sofas. They are more expensive than what you think. I will deal with that idiot that is currently in the ring with you, the one who crossed the new boss._

_**Metal Man:** (barely audible) Why don't you just shut the hell up?_

_**Princess Celestia:** Now, Metal Man. You think you can't be touched. You think you're immortal or something. But you aren't. And just to prove that to everybody, tonight you will face Niko Bellic in a Extreme Rules Match in the main event._

**Michael (real time voice-over):** Oh, but it wasn't over after that, sly! After Dan screwed Octavia, now-former United States champion Homer Simpson faced Applejack in a bout for the title!

_Clips of the final moments of the match were shown, with Homer trying to lift up Applejack for the Donut Slam._

_Homer decided to end the match on the spot. He kicked AJ in the guts, before placing his hand around her throat._

**_Michael:_**_ Nice knowing you AJ!_

_As Homer tried to lift Applejack up, however, the mare slipped from his hold, and kicked back Homer, before placing his head between her legs, going for the Piledriver again._

**_Sly:_**_ Wait a minute! Applejack just reversed the Donut Slam into a Piledriver!_

_After a moment of hesitation, AJ slams Homer's head into the stage with a Piledriver. The mare then, exhausted and completely broken, pins the champion._

**_1! 2! 3!_**

**_Michael DeSanta:_**_ The winner, and the NEW FWE United States Champion… Applejack!_

**Jerry Lawler (real time voice-over): **And last, but definitely not least, Pewds attacked The Shield, taking out both Ambrose and Reigns!

_Footage of the attack were now shown._

_Suddenly, someone attacked The Saints off of the focus of the camera with what looked like a chair, as Pierce's yelling could be heard, along with several slamming noises._

**_Michael:_**_ What the hell?!_

**_Sly:_**_ What's going on back there?!_

_The camera man immediately looked back to see what happened, only to find Pierce unconscious, the remnants of a table around him, and the feet of the attacker, who turned out to be none other than Felix "Pewds" Arvid._

**_Sly:_**_ Pewds?! Why would Felix attack the Saints?! This makes no sense at all!_

_Pewds looked at Pierce for a moment, before he shook his head._

**_Pewds:_**_ Serves you right, you fucking bastard…_

_With that said, Felix leaved the area, while a battered Boss tried to get back on his feet._

**(End of recap)**

**Michael:** Well, I guess the night can only get better from here!

The bell is ringed for three times, as Michael DeSanta announces the next match.

**Michael DeSanta:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall!

**(Song: "Loyalty" by MandoPony and AcousticBrony)**

The arena was engulfed by rainbow-colored lights, as the fireworks went off, and Rainbow Dash came out to a mixed reaction, mostly positive.

**Michael DeSanta: **Introduced first, from Cloudsdale, Equestria, weighing at 155 pounds, Rainbow Dash!

**Michael:** And here's one tough competitor, a former FWE, Intercontinental and World Tag Team Champion, and the thirtieth Triple Crown champion **[1]**. That's something you have to be proud of.

Rainbow Dash was wearing black and white MMA shorts, with a lion's face placed on each side. She was also wearing matching black boots and wrist-tapes. The mare entered the ring, and jumped on the ring post, where she stared down to the fans. Sighing, she jumped off, and prepared herself to fight.

**(Song: "We're Finally Cowboys" by Suda51)**

This time, the crowd got much louder than with Rainbow Dash, cheering much more for the Nostalgia Critic, Doug Walker.

**Michael DeSanta:** And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing at 195 pounds, he is the Nostalgia Critic… Doug Walker!

**Michael:** You know, speaking of people who became famous thanks to their videos, you have to ask yourself, why did Pewds attack The Saints?

**Sly:** If I was a member of the audience at home, I would be asking myself why is Doug Walker so loved by this crowd. And you don't know only if you lived under a damn rock. Seven-times Intercontinental champion, the most title reigns with Skull Man. Has participated in seven Money in the Bank matches, more than anyone ever did. And had the balls to stand up to the Equestrian Domination when the group was still strong.

**Michael:** Well, I think you're kind of right, telling the audience that this guy is big and everything, but come on! Why did Pewds attack The Saints? That's what I want to know!

**Sly:** I guess you will have to wait Michael. I guess you will have to wait.

Doug was sporting his typical "Nostalgia Critic" attire, minus the hat and the glasses, due to obvious reasons.

The moment Doug entered the ring, however, Rainbow Dash immediately ran at him, and started punching him into the corner. The bell finally rang, and the match officially started.

**Sly:** Whoa, the bell didn't even ring and Dash has Doug in the corner!

After several more punches, Dash took a step back, before she tried to hit Doug with a Flying Knee. However, the Critic was able to anticipate her, and grabbed the mare by her leg, and slammed her into the mat with a Power Slam. Rainbow Dash immediately got back up, and the two locked up in a tie-up. Doug was able to gain the upper hand, and placed Dash in a Head Lock.

**Michael:** We just began the match, and these two are trading blows back and forth!

Eventually, when the Critic noticed that Dash was slowly breaking up the hold, he decided to plant her face-first into the mat with a Bulldog, before going for the pin.

**1!** Rainbow immediately kicked out.

Doug got back up, and started to stomp on the equine's body. Every time he did so, the crowd would chant "Bang!". The Critic kept going for a while, until the chant had stopped amusing him, and stopped, waiting for Dash to get back up. The mare, however, took a while to get back up, much to the Critic annoyance. When Dash turned around, Doug immediately dashed at her in the position for the Spear, or has he called it the "Nostalgia Experience"...

...

...

...Only for Dash to move out of the way, causing the Critic to hit the dust. Rainbow had seen him standing in the corner all along, and had simply waited for the right moment to move out of the way.

Dash immediately dragged a stunned Doug in one of the ring's corners, before climbing on top of the ring post. The crowd started to cheer.

**Sly:** Wait, already?!

**Michael:** You should've expected it Sly! Dash wanted to end this match earlier to show that she deserves another shot at the title!

Dash jumped, rotating in the air… before getting caught by Doug, who had gotten back up, and slammed her into the mat with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster.

**Sly:** But wait, Doug's caught her!

Doug, however, did not attempt the pin, but placed Dash in the Sharp Shooter, trying to make her tap out to the maneuver.

**Michael:** Oh no… the Nostalgia Critic got her locked in the Sharp Shooter! Dash will never have her title shot now!

**Sly:** Dash is becoming more and more like Octavia... nothing but an attention whore!

Dash desperately tried to get closer to the ropes, but Doug immediately dragged her in the middle of the ring. The fans were waiting to see if the mare was going to tap out.

**Sly:** She's going to tap anytime, Michael! There's no escaping the Sharp-

**_Welcome to Paradise!_**

**(Song: "Ladies And Gentlemen" by Saliva)**

The crowd had exploded into an enormous cheer for the gangster, who had been out of action due to an injury caused by no one other than Doug himself. The Critic immediately broke the submission, stood up, and watched the ram as he waited for Tommy to come out and face him.

**Michael:** What?!

**Sly:** I don't believe this! My god! That's Vercetti's music!

However, as time passed, the music died down, and no one came out. The crowd, enraged, eventually broke into a "This is bulls**t" chant.

**Michael:** Seriously, don't play his music if he ain't coming out, you idiots!

However, Doug simply kept waiting, thinking this was a trap, until Rainbow Dash rolled him up for the pin.

**Sly:** Wait, Michael, here's the pin!

**1! 2! 3-**

Right at the last moment, The Critic managed to kick out, much to everyone's surprise. Doug got immediately back up, and got into another tie-up with Dash, which he also managed to win. This time, The Critic grabbed her by one of her arms, and threw her into the ropes, before taking her out with a Clothesline.

The fans were chanting "Experience! Experience!" and Doug decided to please them, as he placed himself in the corner and waited for Dash to get back up

**Michael:** Here we go! This is it, mess it up and you're losing!

A confused Dash got back up, turned around… and was tackled to the ground by The Critic with a lot of force, which sent both superstars right below the opposite corner.

**Sly:** Oh, what a Nostalgia Experience! The Critic just used Dash to wipe the floor!

Doug then immediately covered the mare for the pin.

**1! 2! 3!**

**(Song: "We're Finally Cowboys" by Suda51)**

**Michael DeSanta:** The winner of this match… the "Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker!

Doug raised himself from a near unconscious Rainbow Dash, as the referee raised his hand up.

**Sly:** Well, this was quick!

**Michael:** This is bull! First Octavia gets screwed by Dan, then this?! Bull. pure, complete bull.

Doug eventually rolled out of the ring, and slowly made his way up the ramp...

...

...

... Only for the ligths to go out.

**Michael:** Wait, what the hell?!

**Sly:** What's going on?

The lights eventually went back on. A confused Critic looked around to see what was going on...

...

... And got nailed by Tommy Vercetti with a Flatliner.

**Sly:** That's Tommy! Vercetti is really here!

**Michael:** Yes, kick his ass Tommy! Do it for Dash!

As Dough got back up in an attempt to fight back the gangster, Tommy lifted him up in a Vertical Suplex position...

...

... And nailed the critic with a Brainbuster

**Michael:** Yes! Brainbuster onto the steel of the ramp! Now that's poetic, Sly!

As the nearby EMTs immediately dashed by Doug's side to check on him, Tommy simply walked back into the backstage, leaving many fans wondering if this was the beginning of something big,

**I personally wanted the match to be longer, but my laziness kind of got into the way, so I decided to go the use the easy way out. One more match to the Main Event, ladies and gentlemen!**


	7. SPADES 4-21-14 Part V

**Monday Night SPADES, April 21, 2014.**

**The night after WrestleNation XXX**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

**Sly:** Welcome back to Monday Night SPADES ladies and gentlemen, and right before the last commercial break, "Mr. Vice City" himself, Tommy Vercetti, came back after four long months of injury.

**Michael:** And it! was! awesome! Tommy took out none other than Doug Walker with a Brainbuster into the steel of the ramp. And what a better way to make this night even more awesome than with a match that sees two future superstars facing each other.

The bell rang, and even if the fans were now starting to feel tired, they still managed to cheer.

**Michael DeSanta:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall!

**(Song:** **"Blue Like You" by The Megas)**

The crowd started to cheer like crazy for the other hometown hero, Flash Man.

**Michael DeSanta:** Introduced as first, weighing 202 pounds, Flash Man!

**Sly:** And would you listen to this ovation! This capacity crowd is on their feet!

**Michael:** Sly, we're talking about Flash Man, future Hall of Famer for me! Of course he would receive such a reception from New Orleans' fans!

Flash Man waved to the crowd, before entering the ring by passing through the ropes. As he waited in one of the corners, the crowd started chanting "You're awesome!". Then suddenly…

**(Song: "Power" by Kayne West)**

**Lillian Garcia:** And his opponent, from Stilwater, Michigan, weighing at 236 pounds, The Boss!

The Boss walked down the ramp, not doing his usual taunts nor setting off the fireworks the crowd. The leader of The Saints was alone after the attack on his companion. The crowd gave the Boss a mixed, but mostly negative reaction.

**Michael: **Sly, What will The Boss do now?! That idiot of PewDiePie took out Pierce, and now he's alone! While i'm not doubting about his victory here tonight, he may get screwed just like Octavia!

**Sly:** Michael, shut up. Octavia brought that on herself, you can't blame her like that!

The Boss entered the ring, and stared at Flash Man. However, before the bell could be rang, someone ran down the ramp holding a microphone. It was Princess Celestia.

**Princess Celestia:** You two better not start the match right now.

The crowd started to boo Maddox as well, soon breaking into a "Shut up woman!" chant.

**Princess Celestia:** Listen, I know you really want to see this match, but following what happened earlier tonight… I felt like I had to change one thing. This match… will be a Triple Threat match!

The crowd cheered like crazy hearing this.

**Sly:** A Triple Threat match?!

**Michael:** Even more awesome!

**Princess Celestia:** Ladies and gentlemen, I'm adding to this match-up… this man!

_**HOW IT'S GOING BROS, MY NAME IS PEWDIEPIE!**_

**(Song: "Reality" by Jim Johnston)**

The crowd immediately jumped to their feet hearing that familiar guitar riff, and soon Pewds came out, running down the ramp.

**Michael DeSanta:** And from Gothenburg, Sweden, Felix Arvid "PewDiePie"!

**Michael:** What?! You're adding to this match that bastard?! I hope the Boss kicks his ass!

**Sly:** My god! Pewds! Felix is in this one!

Pewds' attire was a rather simple one, composed of green tights with a red and white tribal design, white boots with red kick pads and green wrist tape.

As Pewds ran into the ring, The Boss immediately started to punch him, thus starting the match.

**Michael:** And here we go, ladies and gentlemen, Triple Threat!

Soon enough, Pewds was able to push away The Boss, only to be met by Flash Man, who started to kick him into the ring post. The Boss immediately went behind the robot, and struck him on the back of the head with a Elbow Smash. Pewds took advantage of the situation, and kicked Flash Man away, before climbing on ring's second rope.

However, The Boss immediately jumped at him, and brought him down with a suplex. The leader of the Saints, however, couldn't even attempt to pin Pewds due to Flash Man, who started hitting him with another series of kicks. Flash Man finally brought down the Stilwater native with a DDT, and pinned him.

**1!** Pewds immediately broke the pin. Flash Man immediately got back up, but was met by Pewds with a Running Axe Handle

**Michael:** Oh no, he may've broken his nose with that Axe Handle!

**Sly:** What are you talking about Michael? He doesn't even have a damn nose!

Soon enough, The Boss got back up as well, and went into a tie-up with Pewds. The tie-up was immediately broken by Flash Man, who head-butted both superstars, stunning them. Using the momentum he had gained, Flash Man immediately took down Pewds with a clothesline, before bouncing off the ropes and taking down The Boss with another clothesline as well. Flash Man, however, wasn't satisfied, and decided to strike Pewds with a running leg drop. The robot then covered the Swedish for the pin.

**1!** Pewds immediately kicked out, much to Flash Man's annoyance, who started to tell the referee to count faster. However, the robot was brought down right when he was talking with the referee by The Boss with a Dropkick, sending him right onto the corner.

The Boss grabbed one of Flash Man's arms, and sent him into the opposite corner with a Irish Whip, before striking the robot with a Running Splash.

As Flash Man fell down like a rock, Pewds, who had gotten back up moments ago, kicked The Boss in the guts, lifted him up, and slammed him into the mat with a Power Bomb.

**Sly:** And a Power Bomb from Pewds! We're minutes into this match, and these three superstars are trading blows back and forth!

As Flash Man had slowly rolled out of the ring, unnoticed by everyone, Pewds had placed The Boss into a Crossface.

**Michael:** No! Please, you already ruined the night, don't steal these two superstars' chance to shine!

The leades of the Saints was trying to grab the ropes, but Pewds was like glued to the mat. But when there seemed to be no way out for The Boss, Flash Man came from behind the two, and broke the hold by slamming a sledge hammer onto Felix's back.

**Sly:** Oh, man! Flash Man is bringing foreign object in this one now!

As Pewds held his back in pain, Flash Man had begun hitting the Boss with the hammer as well. Flash Man was the only man standing in the ring. After raising his fist up in the air, the robot decided to end the match, and placed one of his feet over a downed PewDiePie, thus pinning him.

**1! 2!** Pewds barely managed to kick out, much to the delight of the fans. Flash Man then started to argue with the referee again, telling him to count faster. However, The Boss came behind him, and started to strangle him with a kendo stick.

**Michael:** No! Don't massacre each other! Kick Pewds' ass instead

**Sly:** Who will come out the winner of this bout? You will find out right after the enf of the commercial

The last images shown were Flash Man trying to break up the hold, as the screen faded to black.

_**(Commercial Break)**_

_A golden bracelet was shown, spinning around. Suddenly a voice was heard.  
_

"…_I'll deliver Justice…"_

_Suddenly, the screen blacked out._

_**(End of Commercial Break)**_

The screen faded back on Pewds, who was standing on one of the ring posts, Flash Man, slowly trying to get back up outside of the ring, and The Boss, holding a kendo stick in his hand. During the commercial, the two had exited the ring, while Pewds, unnoticed by them, had climbed on top of the ring post

**Michael:** Move out of the way, morons!

**Sly:** Ladies and gentlemen, we're back on-

Sly was cut short when Pewds suddenly jumped, trying to hit both The Boss and Flash Man with a Cross Body. However, Flash Man moved out of the way moments before the impact, sending the Swedish right into the leader of the Saints.

**Sly:** Oh my god!

**Michael:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Monday Night SPADES! We're in the middle of a chaotic Triple Threat match!

Felix got back up, only for Flash Man to hit him with the kendo stick The Boss had dropped. Flash Man kept hitting him, every time with more and more violence, until the kendo stick finally broke in half. Felix, completely broken, was standing right in front of the ring post. Flash Man smiled, and stepped back.

**Michael:** Yes! Bash his skull in, break him in half!

Flash Man simply laughed, dashed at Felix… and struck him with a Big Boot to the face, sending the back of Felix's head into the ring post. Felix fell down, nearby unconscious, and too weak to hold his head in pain.

**Sly:** Oh, No! Felix may be dead!

**Michael:** Better for our show, Sly!

Flash Man picked up Pewds, and threw him back into the ring. The robot then placed himself over him for the pin.

**1! 2! 3-** At the last possible moment, The Boss was able to break the pin. This obviously enraged Flash Man, who proceeded to low blow the leader of the Saints, who fell to his knees.

Flash Man then started to kick him on the chest, shades of Wizardmon, before ending The Boss with a Buzzsaw Kick. The leader of the Saints finally fell to the mat. The robot knew this was his occasion, and after he flipped Rollins over, he climbed on top of the ring post.

**Michael:** Flash Man wants to end this match right here!

The crowd was now on the edge of their seats. Flash Man simply kept smiling, and jumped off the ring post and into Rollins with a Moon Sault.

**Sly:** Moon Sault! It's over!

Flash Man wrapped his arm around Rollins' shoulder. The referee started the count.

**1! 2! 3-** Pewds, to the surprise of everyone in the arena, broke the pin.

**Sly:** And three- Oh my god!

**Michael:** Damn it, that a**hole just won't give up!

Flash Man was simply shocked. He should be near unconscious now, and yet Felix still had the strength to fight. The robot master, in a fit of rage, dashed at Pewds… only for the Swedish to grab him. The crowd gave a mixed reaction to the YouTube star, who placed Flash Man on his back, and slammed him into the mat with an Alabama Slam, named by Pewds "The Bro High-Five", before covering Flash Man for the pin

**Sly:** Bro High-Five! Bro High-Five! Pewds turned around the tables!

**1! 2! 3-** Flash Man barely kicked out, sending the crowd in a frenzy.

**Michael:** Yes! Yes! Flash Man kicks out!

**Sly:** What?! What?! There's no way he just kicked out of that!

The three men were all inside the ring, and were all slowly trying to get back up. The first one who managed to do so was Seth Rollins, who started to punch both Flash Man and Pewds at the same time, before Flash Man eventually managed to block one of his punches and struck him with a Superkick. Rollins rolled under the first rope and out of the ring, as Flash Man attempted to connect his finisher on Pewds, the Reverse Swinging DDT, or the "Flash Stopper" as Flash Man called it.

However, Before he could try to slam Pewds down, the Swedish lifted the robot master up, placed him on his back, and slammed him down with a second Bro High-Five,

**Sly:** Another one! It's over now! It's over now!

**1! 2! 3!**

**(Song: "Reality" by Jim Johnston)**

**Michael DeSanta:** Here's your winner, Felix Arvid "PewDiePie"!

As the referee raised Pewds' arm, the crowd cheered, even if some members weren't happy, having the hometown hero lost.

**Michael:** NO! NO! First Octavia gets screwed, then Dash loses to a has-been and now this! Damn it!

**Sly:** A famous Italian proverb says "between the two litigants the bystander enjoys"… Well, I guess that's what happened tonight!

While Pewds kept celebrating, the screen faded to a split screen of Metal Man, who was talking with Solid Snake backstage, and Niko Bellic, who was in the parking lot, while "Almost Easy" played in the background.

**Sly:** And here we go, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event! Metal Man and Randy Orton face each other in a Extreme Rules match!

**Michael:** More like Metal Man gets massacred by Niko Bellic in an Extreme Rules match, right up next!

**The more I wrote this chapter, the more I hated it. Now I understand why writing a fiction like this is so hard…**

**Well, since I published two chapters in a week, give me a moment to write the Main Event, because I will not publish it if it's under the 5000 words. In the meantime, read and review!**


	8. SPADES 4-21-14 Part VI

**Monday Night SPADES, April 21, 2014.**

**The night after WrestleNation XXX**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

**Note: Metal Man's helmet covers his entire face, due to a number of reasons.**

The crowd looked on fire. They were ready for the final match of the night.

**Michael DeSanta:** The following contest is an Extreme Rules match, and it's scheduled for one fall!

**(Song: "Metal Dance" by The Megas)**

As the familiar guitars played throughout the entire arena, the crowd jumped to their feet and screamed on top of their lungs for the other hometown hero.

**Michael DeSanta:** Introduced as first, weighing 165 pounds, Metal Man!

Metal Man was wearing as his entrance outfit, the same white fedora and longcoat from earlier.

**Sly:** Michael, I can barely hear my thoughts! This crowd is on fire tonight, but will Metal Man really be able to capitalize against Orton?

**Michael:** I don't think so Sly, Niko will turn him into junk in less than a minute! You just can't beat the second Liberty City Lucifer!

Metal Man walked on the steel steps, and jumped on top of the turnbuckle, where he threw his fedora at the crowd. After he entered the ring and took off the longcoat, his opponent's theme started to blare through the audio system.

**(Song: "See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive)**

The moment Mercy Drive's song reached the ears of every member of the crowd, they started to chant "You Suck B*lls!" non-stop.

**Michael DeSanta:** And his opponent-

Michael, however, couldn't even fully introduce Niko Bellic, because the self-called "Second Liberty City's Lucifer", wearing his nice black suit and with a kendo stick in his hand, had made a wild rush to the ring, and was now hitting Metal Man with said stick. As the bell rang, signaling the start of the match, Metal Man was able to grab Niko's kendo stick, and broke it in half with the help of his knee.

**Sly:** Wait, what the-?

Metal Man then unleashed hell on the former FWE Champion, using both halves of the kendo stick at the same time

**Michael:** OK, somebody should tell him he isn't Steve Blackman!

**Jerry Lawler:** Blackman? Somebody should really call Tommy Dreamer, because Metal Man may've stolen his title as "Innovator of Violence", atleast here in FWE! Two kendo sticks at the same time? That's just plain crazy!

Niko, after a few more hits, fell to his knees. Deciding that it was enough, Metal Man hit the Hitman one last time with all the strength he had in his arms, which resulted in the two halves of kendo stick breaking.

**Michael:** Niko, you're the best superstar in the entire federation, but when you think an idea like this will work on a crazy robot, then don't do it!

**Sly:** Niko's plan may have back fired on him! Metal Man's now going for the pin!

**1! **Niko managed to kick out easily, much to the annoyance of the crowd.

Metal Man rolled out of the ring and grabbed a a steel chair from under the ring. As the robot master re-entered the ring with the chair in his hands, Niko immediately dashed at him, and took him down with a Clothesline.

**Michael:** Yes, that's the Niko i like! Beat him until he becomes nothing more than a oiled mess!

As Niko grabbed the chair, he looked at Metal Man with anger, before he slammed the chair onto the robot's head. Niko kept hitting Metal Man over and over with said chair, until the foreign object was too deformed to be used again.

**Sly:** Well, I guess that the chair wasn't enough to allow Niko to unleash all of his rage.

The Hitman threw away the chair, and rolled out of the ring in search of a foreign object. However, before he could approach the apron, Metal Man, who had just gotten back up, threw himself on top of the former FWE Champion with a Cross Body.

**Michael:** Oh Dios Mio!

**Sly:** You aren't Joey Styles, Michael!

**Michael:** If Metal Man can pretend to be Steve Blackman, then why can't i pretend to be Joey Styles?!

As both superstars got back up, they started to brawl on the outside of the ring. Niko managed to gain the upper hand, and was able to throw Metal Man onto the barricade, right next where Homer had speared Applejack earlier. The Apex Predator searched under the ring's apron for anything that could hurt his opponent, until he found what he needed. Niko pulled the object out, revealing it to be a golf club.

**Michael:** Well, well, well, nobody told me we where playing golf with Metal Man's head!

**Sly: **You're a complete psycho Michael.

Niko approached Metal Man, and swung the golf club at the robot, but the former tag team champion saw it coming, and ducked, causing Orton to miss him. Then, Metal Man he tackled Orton to the ground with a Thesz Press, before unleashing a barrage of punches on the Hitman's face.

As both superstars slowly went back up, Metal Man reached for the golf club, and slammed it against Niko's back.

**Sly:** Oh, man! Niko may need some yoga to fix his back after this!

As the former FWE Champion backed up the ramp, Metal Man kept swinging the golf club at him, until they were in front of the minitron. There, Metal Man slammed the golf club on Niko's end, nearby making uncoscious the former FWE Champion.

**Michael:** What are you doing, you complete psycho?! Are you trying to kill him?!

**Sly:** The irony when i think that if it was someone else being beaten to bloody pulp right now, you would enjoy it without a doubt.

Metal Man, now out of options, decided to lock Niko in a Camel Clutch. As he placed himself on the Hitman's back, however, the former FWE Champion slowly got back up, with Metal Man still holding his head.

**Michael:** Oh, well, Metal Man, you're screwed

Orton managed to get a hold of Metal Man, and slammed him onto the steel of the stage with a Snapmare.

**Sly:** Oh, god! Metal Man's spine collided with the steel of the stage!

As the robot master held his back in pain, Niko started to stomp on his downed opponent. The Hitman wasn't wasting time, and immediately started to slowly crush one of Metal Man's arms with his knee.

**Michael:** Yes! Rip his goddamn arm off!

**Sly:** L-ladies and gentlemen, don't change channel, because we will be right back after the commercial break!

As Orton kept Metal Man on the ground, the screen faded to black.

**_(Commercial Break)_**

_A card appeared, showing the first ever FWE Champion Mickey Mouse._

_The card spun around, showing the second ever FWE Champion, Bugs Bunny._

_The card then started to spin again, faster and faster, showing numerous FWE Champions, such as Mario, Homer Simpsons, Sonic and Shadow The Hedgehog, Elec Man, Stan Smith, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash._

_Then, the card exploded in a blaze, showing a red text that read "Magic is real as long as you believe it"._

_The screen then faded to black_

**_(End of Commercial Break)_**

The screen faded to Metal Man, outside the ring, hitting a DDT on Niko.

**Sly:** Ladies and gentlemen, we're back on Monday Night SPADES, as right now we're in the middle of the main event!

Metal Man pushed Niko back into the ring, before following him and hooking the Apex Predator's leg for the pin.

**1! 2!** Orton kicked out.

**Michael:** Oh, come on Orton, turn him into scrap metal already, so i can craft a new hat!

**Sly:** You play too much Team Fortress 2. That would also explain why you keep kissing Scout's a** whenever you show up on LevelUp.

**Michael:** Shuuuuut up, Sly!

Metal Man grabbed Niko's leg, and locked the former FWE Champion in the Achilles Tendon Lock. The moment the submission was completely locked, Niko immediately started to scream for the pain, and tried to reach the ropes.

**Sly:** Oh, an Achilles Tendon Lock, shades of LevelUp superstar Franklin Clinton! How cool is that?

Niko got closer to the ropes, but wasn't able to reach them. However, as Metal Man turned around to wave to his fans, Niko slammed a piece of the kendo stick from the beginning of the match on the robot's leg, forcing him to free Niko.

**Sly:** This may be the beginning of the end!

Niko manages to get a hold of Metal Man's head...

...

...

... And plants him into the mat with another Snapmare!

**Michael:** Oh, yes! Yes! End this match, Niko!

**Sly:** Stay down, Metal Man!

The robot master slowly got back up to his feet, and turned around. Niko grabbed his head for the Mercy Kill…

...

...

...

...

... Only for Metal Man to push the former FWE Champion into the ropes.

**Sly and Michael:** What?!

As Nio bounced off the ropes, Metal Man caught him, and drove the Hitman's neck and shoulder into the mat with a Dragon Suplex.

**Sly:** Metal Man just reversed that RKO into a Dragon Suplex!

**Michael:** No! I refuse! I don't accept this!

**1! 2! ** Nothing, Niko managed to kick out.

**Jerry Lawler:** Thank God almighty!

Metal Man cursed under his breath, and rolled out of the ring in search of anything to end the match. The robot master was satisfied with a trash bin, which he threw over the top rope and into the ring.

As the robot master got back in the ring, however, Niko immediately jumped at him, and tried to connect again with the Mercy Kill, this time on the trash bin. However, Metal Man once more was able to avoid the maneuver by lifting his head, slipping away from Niko's arms and sending the Hitman right into the trash bin.

**Sly:** Orton is- OH! Oh my god!

**Michael:** No! Damn it, Niko!

Metal Man, seeing this as his chance, made a wild dash for the turnbuckle, which he climbed all the way to the top.

**Sly:** Let's go kid! Show this whole crowd what you're made of!

Niko got back up, holding his back in pain, giving Metal Man the perfect moment to hit his finisher. The robot jumped from the top of the turnbuckle, ready to grab the Hitman's head for the Metal Blade DDT…

...

...

...

... Only for Niko to take him down with a Mercy Kill out of nowhere.

**Michael:** Yes! Yes! Mercy Kill, you son of a b*tch! Stay down now, or i'll get into that ring and make you wish Wily never created you!

Orton wrapped his arm around Metal Man's shoulder, pinning him. The crowd booed at this, and started to throw numerous objects in the ring, including crutches, guitars, and even their sodas.

**1! 2! 3-** Before the referee could finish the count, someone grabbed his leg and dragged him out of the ring, before hitting him with a Power Slam. It was none other than Guile.

**Sly:** And three- Guile! Guile's here

**Michael:** What?! No! That was three! That was going to be three! Damn you Guile, you a**hole!

The crowd, seeing this, started to chant "Thank You Guile!" across the arena, much to the frustration of Niko. Metal Man slowly got back up, and seeing the numerous objects that had been thrown into the ring by the fans gave him an idea.

Bellic, now wanting to destroy the robot, turned around, only to get soda directly into his eyes, momentarily blinding him.

**Michael:** Wait, where did that soda come from?!

**Sly:** It's the soda that the fans threw into the ring, Michael!

**Michael:** BULLSH*T!

The robot, not totally satisfied, grabbed another blunt object, this time a guitar. To entertain the fans, Metal Man decided to play the first notes of his own theme song, "Metal Dance" by his favorite band, The Megas. As the fans laughed and chereed at the superstar's behavior, he finally decided to slam the guitar onto Niko's head, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

While Bellic lied on the ropes, Metal Man took a wild dash at him, and clotheslined both himself and his opponent over the top rope and onto the outside of the ring.

**Sly:** Now they're taking this outside the ring, Michael!

Metal Man decided that this was the right moment to end the match, with Niko exhausted. As the former tag team champion climbed the turnbuckle, however, Roman Bellic came out to the boos of the crowd, and tried to push Metal Man off the top of the turnbuckle. The GM of SPADES was soon joined by his cousin Niko, and the two started to push down the robot.

**Michael:** Thank God, here comes the cavarly

**Sly:** This isn't fair!

**Michael:** I'll tell you what's not fair, the fact that Guile took out the referee!

Metal Man, however, was able to fight both back, and after he head butted Roman off the apron, he kicked away Niko, before he jumped onto his opponent and nailed a Metal Blade DDT onto the concrete.

**Sly:** Finally! Metal Blade DDT! You only need to throw him in the ring and pin him now!

**Michael:** NO!

Metal Man pushed both the referee, still downed, and Orton back into the ring. There, he shook the referee, telling him to count his pin, and placed his arm around Orton's shoulder.

**1…**

The crowd was on the edge of their seats for this one, and started to count alongside the referee.

**2…**

Roman slowly got back up, and seeing this, tried to interfere. But it was too late.

**3!**

**(Song: "Metal Dance" by The Megas)**

The crowd exploded into cheers, while Roman and Michael looked completely shocked.

**Michael DeSanta:** Here is your winner, Metal Man!

**Sly:** Finally! Metal Man defeated Niko Bellic!

**Michael:** NO! NO! THIS IS ABSOLUTE BULLS*HT! NIKO HAD IT! I DON'T ACCEPT THIS!

**SLY:** Who cares?! The group known as Liberty United is on their knees! They lost every single belt on the Road To WrestleNation XXX, and now Niko has been pinned in the middle of the ring!

**Michael:** Oh, well... good night people, and thanks for watching Monday Night SPADES!

As the referee raised Metal Man's hand, the show drew to its' closure.

**Fiction Wrestling Entertainment © 2014. Don't try this at home.**

* * *

**Segments and Results:**

**Metal Man's Blade Edge with guest Roman Bellic. Princess Celestia booked Metal Man VS Niko Bellic in a Extreme Rules Match as the Main Event.**

**Trevor Philips defeated Octavia by pinfall after an interference by Dan.**

**Rainbow Dash was interviewed.**

**Applejack defeated Homer Simpson (c) in a No Disqualification Falls Count Anywhere Match by pinfall (Wins the European Championship).**

**PewDiePie attacked The Saints and K.O'd Pierce Washington.  
**

**"The Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker defeated Rainbow Dash.**

**Tommy Vercetti attacked Doug after his match.**

**Felix Arvid "PewDiePie" defeated Flash Man and The Boss in a Triple Threat Match.**

**Metal Man defeated Niko Bellic by pinfall in a Extreme Rules Match.**

* * *

**Remember when I said I wouldn't release this chapter if it was beneath the 5.000 words? Well, I overestimated myself, and I think I'm going to do that only for Pay-Per-Views Main Events (minus The Royal Rumble which is going to be split into parts). And while I'm working on LevelUp, read and review!**


	9. Roster - April 2014

**Hey guys, GoodOlGear here. I'm currently working on LevelUp 4-24-13, so this will be quick. I realized that there may be a few people who want to know the roster, so this list shows every champion and every member of it. I'll publish a new roster list, with updated rosters, after every Pay-Per-View. Read and Review.**

**SPADES (27 Superstars)**

**FWE Champion Guile**

**Theme: "Guile's theme" by Capcom **

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher: **American Way (Spin-out Fireman's Carry Facebuster)

**FWE European Champion Applejack (MLP: FiM)**

**Theme: "Whole Lotta Grove" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher:** Piledriver

**World Tag Team Champion Ganondorf**

**Theme: "This Means War" by Nickelback**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher:** Emerald Flowsion

**World Tag Team Champion Zangief**

**Theme: "This Means War" by Nickelback**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher: **Torture Rack

**Niko Bellic**

**Theme: "See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher: **Mercy Kill (Jumping Cutter)

**Homer Simpsons (The Simpsons)**

**Theme: "The Simpson Theme Remix" by Powerglove**

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher:** The Big H (Forward Fireman's Carry Slam), Donut Slam (Choke Slam)

**Metal Man (Megaman 2)**

**Theme: "Metal Dance" by The Megas (Even if i'm going to change it pretty soon... spoilers...)**

**Alignment: **Tweener, slowly leaning on Face

**Finisher: **Metal Blade DDT (Jumping DDT, sometimes from the top of the turnbuckle)

**Flash Man (Megaman 2)**

**Theme: "Blue Like You" by The Megas**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Flash Stopper (Swinging Reverse DDT)

**Tommy Vercetti (GTA VC)**

******Theme: "Ladies And Gentlemen" by Saliva**

**Alignment:** Tweener, leaning on Face

**Finisher: **Brainbuster

**Captain Falcon**

**Theme: "Mute City" by Nintendo**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher: **Falcon Punch (Heart Punch)

**Solid Snake**

**Theme: "Theme of Tara" by Nintendo**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher: **Lights Out (Cradle Piledriver Lift into a Belly to Back Inverted Mat Slam)

**Theme: "We're Finally Cowboys" by Suda51**

**"The Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Nostalgia Experience (Spear)

**The Boss (Saints Row)**

**Theme: "Power" by Kayne West**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher: **Saints Rulz (Fireman's Carry Dropped into a Knee Lift)

**Pierce Washington (Saints Row)**

**Theme: "Power" by Kayne West**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** A.A.B (Headlock Driver)

**Rainbow Dash (MLP: FiM)**

**Theme: "Loyalty" by MandoPony and AcousticBrony**

**Alignment:** Tweener, leaning on heel

**Finisher:** Shooting Star Press

**Trevor Philips (GTA V)**

**Theme: "In Due Time" by Killswitch Engage**

**Alignment:** Tweener, leaning on Face

**Finisher: **Clothesline of Trevor (Clothesline from Hell)

**Vega (Street Fighter)**

**Theme: "Killin' Me" by Drowning Pool**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher: **Superkick

**Mordecai**

**Theme: "Just Don't Care Anymore" by American Fangs**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher:** Regular Shock (Double Underhook DDT)

**Rigby**

**Theme: "Just Don't Care Anymore" by American Fangs**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher: **Side Effect

**Deadpool**

**Theme: "Deadpool's Theme" by Capcom**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher: **Karma Houdini (Last Neckbreaker Slam)

**Chuck Greene**

**Theme:"I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher: **Top Rope Leg Drop Bulldog

**King DeDeDe**

**Theme: "The Great Gate of Kiev" by Symphonique de Montreal**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Cross Powerbomb

**Felix Arvid "PewDiePie"**

**Theme: "Reality" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Bro Fist (Right Handed Knockout Hook), Bro High Five (Oklahoma Slam)

**Octavia (MLP: FiM)**

**Theme: "Bloody Tears (Violin and Cello cover)" by Kenichi Matsubara**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher:** Perfect Opera (Turn Neck)

**Kamina (Gurren Lagann)**

**Alignment: **Face

**Theme: "Sora Iro Days (English cover by Geekydubs)" by Shoko Nakagawa**

**Finisher:** Two-handed Bulldog

**Note:** **Currently injured due to a tore quad**

**Aries (Rockman Strategy)**

**Theme: "His World" by Zebrahead**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher:** Flaming Mace (Single leg running high knee)

**Heavy**

**Theme: "Overdrive" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** RED Bomb (Chokebomb)

**Dan (Dan VS.)**

**Theme: "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Hate-O-Matic (STO Backbreaker)

**LevelUp! (27 Superstars)**

**World Heavyweight Champion Carl Johnson (GTA SA)**

**Theme: "My Life Be Like" by GRITS**

**Alignment:** Tweener, leaning on Face

**Finisher:** Grove Street (Jumping Reverse STO)

** Theme: "My Time" by DX Band**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher: **Bender's Game (Back Suplex Lift Neckbreaker)

**FWE Tag Team Champion James "Nova" Wilson**

**Theme: "Speed" by Pencilcase**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Gay Tony (Frog Splash)

**FWE Tag Team Champion Aleks "Immortal" Marchant**

**Theme: "Nobs 4 Lyf" by Brother Blake (singles), "Speed" by Pencilcase (With the Creatures)**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher: **2Blue (Swanton Bomb)

**Skull Man (Mega Man 4)**

**Theme: "Rest in Peace" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Skull Barrier (Modified Gogoplata)

**Crash Bandicoot**

**Theme: "Across the Nation" by The Union Underground**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** Elevated Boston Crab

**Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Theme: "Ass Man" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Ass-tastic (Leg Drop Bulldog)

**Franklin Clinton**

**Theme: "Say It To My Face" by Downstait**

**Alignment:** Tweener, leaning on Face

**Finisher:** Achilles Tendon Lock

**Deezel Riggs "Porkchop" (Hot Wheels: Acceleracers)**

**Theme: "Get To The Finish Line" by Jim Kaufman**

**Alignment:** Tweener, leaning on Face

**Finisher: **Jack Hammer (Vertical Suplex into Power Slam)

**Mitchell McLurg "Monkey" (Hot Wheels: Acceleracers)**

**Theme: "Get To The Finish Line" by Jim Kaufman**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher: **Metal Baron (Headscissors takedown)

**Twilight Sparkle (MLP: FiM)**

**Theme: "Wake Up" by AWOL Nation**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher: **Standing Moonsault

**Philip J. Fry**

**Theme: "Live for The Moment" by Monster Magnet**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher:** 3K5 (Jumping Reverse Neckbreaker)

**Wizardmon**

**Theme: "The Antitode" by Story of The Year**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher: **Crossface

**Trixie (MLP: FiM)**

**Theme: "I Came to Play" by Downstait**

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher:** Impaler DDT

**Demix (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Theme: "I Came to Play" by Downstait**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher:** Sitar Drop (Underhook suplex into a Elevated Whiplash)

**Johnny Gat**

**Theme: "Power" by Kayne West**

**Alignment:** Heel

**Finisher:** Souvenir from Stillwater (Short Arm Elbow Smash)

**Warrior (Final Fantasy)**

**Theme: "Chase After the Sunlight" by Order Of Tyr**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Heel

**Finisher: **Red Tear (Diving Elbow Drop)

**Black Mage (Final Fantasy)**

**Theme: "Chase After the Sunlight" by Order Of Tyr**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Heel

**Finisher:** Immediate Demise (Death Valley Driver)

**Duncan (Total Drama series)**

**Theme: "Somebody's Gonna Get It" by Three 6 Mafia**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Face

**Finisher:** Fireman Carry Powerbomb

**Angry Video Game Nerd**

**Theme: "Angry Video Game Nerd's theme" by Unknown**

**Alignment:** Face

**Finisher: **High Angle Powerbomb

**Alejandro (Total Drama series)**

**Theme: "Lie, Cheat, Steal" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Enzuigiri Kick

**"Playa" Howard Wolowitz**

**Theme: "Spin, Spin, Spin" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher:** Heart-traption (Olympic Slam)

**Sheldon Cooper**

**Theme: "Spin, Spin, Spin" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment: **Tweener, leaning on Face

**Finisher:** Figure-Four Leglock

**Cleveland Brown**

**Theme: "MacMillitant" by Jim Johnston**

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher:** Welcome to Stoolbend (Double Underhook Reverse Facebuster)

**Pinkie Pie (MLP: FiM)**

**Theme: "City" by Hollywood Undead**

**Alignment:** Tweener

**Finisher:** Too Sweet (Backflip Kick)

**Currently suspended to her first Wellness Program strike. She will come back in May.**

**Pyro (Team Fortress 2)**

**Theme: "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven**

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Backburner (Chokeslam into Backbreaker, or "Chokebreaker")

**Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes)**

**Theme: "NO MORE NO MORE HEROES" by Suda51**

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher:** Spinning Heel Kick

**Tag Teams and Stables**

**SPADES**

**Hyrule Skies**

Ganondorf and Zangief

Metal Man and Flash Man

**The Saints**

The Boss and Pierce Washington

**Regular Team**

Mordecai and Rigby

**LevelUp!**

**The Creatures**

James "Nova" Wilson and Aleks "Immortal" Marchant

**The Misfits**

Trixie and Demix

Deezel Riggs "Porkchop" and Monkey

**Order Of Tyr**

Black Mage, Warrior and Valkirye (Manager)

**Now, I'm open to suggestions on who should debut later on, and when I mean later on I mean after No Mercy. The roster is much smaller than the original one, but at least I was able to build a solid one. Also, if you want to suggest me who should face who, you're welcome. Now, onto finishing LevelUp!**


	10. LevelUp! 4-24-14 Part I

**Thursday Night LevelUp, April 24, 2014.**

**4 days after WrestleNation XXX.**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and his UUWF**

**_ :_**_ Tonight on SmackDown!_

_Footage of CJ winning the Royal Rumble and Crash Bandicoot surviving the Elimination Chamber were shown.  
_

**_Carl Johnson:_**_ I've been figthing for that title for 10 years, Ii've beaten 29 other superstars. I broke a taboo, by entering at number 3 and winning the whole Royal Rumble match, and i can take on you, Crash! Grove Street for life, baby!_

_More footage was shown, this time showing their match at WrestleMania._

**_PFSVenom:_**_ Two of the biggest superstars of our time, one world title, I simply cannot wait to see how that turns out!_

**_ :_**_ You don't have to wait much longer Venom, because tonight we will find our answers! _

**(SmackDown's Intro)**

**(Song: "Rise Up" by Drowning Pool)**

**I will sit right here**

**And bide my time**

**As long as it takes**

**To get what's rightfully mine.**

**(What's rightfully mine)**

**And I won't be denied!**

**Cause all I've got left is my pride…**

**And I will rise…**

**UP!**

**Break it out, break you down!**

**Breakin' trough!**

**Breakin' ground!**

**Had your chance**

**Now it's gone!**

**All you take**

**All you've done!**

**(All I've done…)**

As the song's initial run ended, the stage exploded into a shower of green and golden fireworks fireworks. When the pyros finally stopped, the crowd jumped on their feet screaming. This was a great night for the fans of the green brand. The screen faded to the announce table, where Mr. Monogon and PFSVenom were sitting

**Mr. Monogon:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Thursday Night LevelUp, live from Lafayette, Louisiana! We're your announcers, Mr. Monogon and PFSVenom, and tonight it's going to be explosive!

**PFSVenom:** Later on tonight, our new World Heavyweight Champion Carl Johnson will celebrate his victory, but right now, we're going to have a match to determine who's going to be the new #1 contender to The Creatures' FWE Tag Team Championships!

**Mr. Monogon:** Speaking of The Creatures, one half of the champions, Aleks "Immortal" Marchant will take on Peter Griffin later tonight, while the "Living Inferno" Pyro will face Bender. This is going to be exciting!

Suddenly, everything went quiet in the arena, not one voice could be heard. Then one word blared trough the sound system.

**AWEEEEEEEEEEESOOOOOOOOOME!**

**(Song: "I Came to Play" by Downstait)**

As the music started to blare throughout the arena, the bell rang, while ring announcer Sonic The Hedgehog spoke.

**Sonic:** The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, and it's a #1's Contender match to the FWE Tag Team Championships! Introduced as first, at a combined weight of 430 pounds, Demix and Trixie, The Misfits!

The crowd started to boo the duo the moment they walked out on the stage, but the cocky tag team didn't seem to care too much. Trixie was wearing red MMA shorts, complete with red boots, and a red, sleveless shirt, matching Demix's tights and boots in colors.

**Mr. Monogon:** Oh, God, why do we have the most annoying tag team in the entire federation? Why Sly and Michael never have to deal with them?!

**PFSVenom:** Shut up Monogon, they're great! They're the best tag team in the entire federation, and they'll win tonight!

**Mr. Monogon:** Beating Porkchop and Monkey? Yeah, it would more probable that a real zombie outbreak happened, Pe-dro.

As Demix and Trixie jumped on the apron, they showed off to the crowd, to a more negative reaction. While the two entered the ring, a familiar guitar solo replaced Downstait's song, making the fans jump to their feet.

**(Song: "Get to The Finish Line" by Jim Kaufman)**

**Sonic:** And their opponents, at a combined weight of 580 pounds, Deezel Riggs "Porkchop" and Mitchell McLurg "Monkey"!

As Porkchop and a nervous Monkey started to walk down the ramp, wearing as always the same gear they had in the show, Monogon and Venom were discussing.

**PFSVenom:** I mean, Trixie's show got more seasons than those two's! How can they beat such a great tag team like Trixie and Demix?

**Mr. Monogon:** Hey, what if if i tell Porkchop you called him a fata** so you shut up for, like, the rest of you entire existance?!

Venom couldn't but chuckle at Monogon's behavior.

The duo arrived on the apron, where Porkchop walked between the ropes, having decided to start the match. A few seconds later, Trixie, having decided with Miz, did the same.

**(Song: "Speed" by Pencilcase)**

The crowd, having calmed down earlier, jumped back in the air, as the FWE Tag Team Champions James "Nova" Wilson and Aleks "Immortal" Marchant made their way down the ramp.

**Sonic:** Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the FWE Tag Team Champions, James "Nova" Wilson and Aleks "Immortal" Marchant!

The tag teams in the ring, just like Michael Cole, were surprised as well. The champions, however, simply ignored them, and walked over to the announce table, where they took a seat and placed two pairs of headsets, each for one of them, on their heads.

As the bell finally rang, Trixie immediately dashed at Porkchop, at first avoiding his attacks by rolling to his side.

**PFSVenom:** Oh, look, we have the ones who defeated Porkchop and Monkey right at the announce table! Like i could care less...

**Mr. Monogon:** Be respectful, you prick! They are our tag team champion... wait, aren't you, like, supposed to be in a match or something like that?

**James:** Only Aleks, Monogon. I'm staying here at the announce table, with those cozy chairs… I really want to fall asleep on them now!

**Aleks:** Please, uhm, ignore my partner guys, he was born this way.

**PFSVenom:** If you mean he was born as a lazy, extremely dumb jerk, then i agree.

**Mr. Monogon:** Be! Respectful!

Trixie kept dodging Porkchop punches, until the big guy simply got annoyed by the mare and leveled her with a Big Boot. James, seeing this, broke out in laughter, while Aleks was barely holding himself back.

**Aleks:** Y-you're kidding, right? She just ran into a damn Big Boot!

Porkchop placed his foot over Trixie's body, pinning her.

**1! 2!** The mare kicked out, much to the crowd's annoyance.

**James:** L-let's be serious for a second here, guys. We don't want anyone like that to become the #1 Contender, otherwise we would've picked our opponents. We don't want… poop. Yeah, let's put it that way, we don't want poop challenging us for the titles.

**PFSVenom:** Oh, look, James being dumber than he usually is, what a surprise!

Trixie soon got back up, and started to circle the ring with her opponent, both waiting for the right moment to strike. The mare immediately went for it, and started to kick Porkchop with several kicks on the sides of Porkchop's legs.

**Mr. Monogon:** Trixie's now trying to bring down Porkchop!

**Aleks:** Let's hope she doesn't run into another big boot!

Porkchop, however, blocked one of the mare's legs, and lifted her up, before slamming her down with a Power Bomb. However, being close enough, Demix was able to tag himself in, before he started to hit the big guy with several punches.

**Aleks:** Porkchop should've avoided taking down Trixie when he was so near Demix, and that's advice from a tag team specialist guys.

**PFSVenom:** T-tag team specialist? You've only held the titles for two months!

**James:** Two months and ten days, Venom. And unlike you, we actually held and are currently holding them!

In the ring, in the meantime, Porkchop had Demix in the corner, and started to hit the member of the Organization XIII with heavy punches, until he grabbed one of his arms and threw him into the corner right next to Monkey.

As Porkchop approached him, Demix answered by kicking Porkchop in the face, pushing him away. The big guy tried to stop Demix from getting away, and tried to hit him with a Corner Splash, but he was faster, and Porkchop hit the turnbuckle.

**Aleks:** Demix is slowly gaining the upper hand, Monogon. Do you think he will be able to capitalize here tonight?

**Mr. Monogon:** I'm praying every divinity i know hoping that doesn't happen. Seriously, they are only blabbermouths who talk and party, talk and party, talk and party, aaaargh!

Demix looked at Porkchop, now lying against the turnbuckle, and charged him for the Running Clothesline. However, Porkchop was able to grab him, and threw him over the top rope and outside of the ring. The referee immediately started to count out Demix.

**1!**

Trixie immediately rushed to her partner's side, and helped him back up.

**2!**

As Demix rolled under the first rope into the ring, Porkchop tagged in Monkey, who immediately started to stomp on the downed member of the Organization XIII.

**Mr. Monogon:** See? That's what i'm talking about, all they do is talk and party, but in the ring they absolutely suck!

**PFSVenom:** Oh, shut up you hypocrit! You were the one cheering for Demix since Elimination Chamber, after all!

**Mr. Monogon:** Yeah, back when he wasn't a complete son of a-

Demix managed to get back up, and pushed Monkey into the turnbuckle. The member of the Organization XIII, not learning from his errors, tried to go for the Running Clothesline again. In the meantime, however, Monkey had climbed on top of the turnbuckle, and when Demix approached him, he rolled him up with a Sunset Flip pin.

**Aleks:** Monkey, now with a surprise roll-up!

**1! 2!** Demix managed get a hold of the ropes, breaking the pin.

**PFSVenom:** Believe me when i say that wasn't even close to a pin. The Misfits will win guys, it's all a matter of time.

In the ring, Monkey backed up into the corner next to Porkchop, and waited. Demix got back up, and tagged in Trixie, who immediately dashed at Monkey. The Metal Maniac did the same, and the two locked up in a tie-up in the middle of the ring.

Monkey managed to gain the upper hand, before he pushed her into the ropes and took her down with a Shoulder Tackle, before he pinned her.

**1!** Trixie immediately kicked out.

**Mr. Monogon:** There's still plenty of work to do if he wants to keep her down for the pin.

**Aleks:** Well, I think the only reason why Miz managed to save himself from that roll-up was because he had the ropes so close to him. These two don't have too much experience as a tag team.

**PFSVenom:** The hell are you talking about, Demix is probably one of the best rookies we have in the entire company!

**Aleks:** Yes, but he hasn't fought in a tag match in a while. For me, Demix and Trixie are still immature as a tag team, that's what i meant.

Monkey tagged back in Porkchop, who proceeded to stomp on Trixie for a while. The big guy then lifted the mare up, and placed her on his shoulders for the Torture Rack. Demix, seeing this, immediately ran at Porkchop, and tried to get Trixie out of the submission, but Monkey proceeded to take him down with his finisher, the Headscissor Takedown, dubbed the Metal Baron

**Mr. Monogon:** Metal Baron! See? There's no getting out of that Torture Rack now!

**Aleks:** Now that's what I'm talking, now that's some team work.

**James:** Really Aleks? You, who almost leaved me to face Hyrule Skies alone because you were too scared?

**Aleks:** Oh, shut up James, enjoy the match!

However, no matter what, Trixie wouldn't tap out. Porkchop soon got bored of waiting, and decided to end it here. As the mare was lifted up into the air, the crowd cheered, and started to chant "Do it Porkchop!"

**James:** Aleks, did you just tell me to shut up?!

**Aleks:** Yes I did, James, I- Wait, look!

Porkchop grinned at the crowd… and slammed Trixie into the mat with all the force he had with the Jack Hammer, placing his arm around the mare's shoulder and hooking her leg immediately afterwards.

**Mr. Monogon:** Oh! Oooooh! What did i tell you, Venom?

**PFSVenom:** Shut up!

**Mr. Monogon:** This is...

**1! **(Rigor!)

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**2! **(Goal!)

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**3- **Trixie miraculously managed to get the shoulder up.

**Michael Cole:** And match- damn it!

**James:** Tell me I didn't saw what I believe I saw!

**PFSVenom:** Aha! See?! What did i tell you? What did i tell you?!

The crowd, too shocked to say anything, was dead silent. Porkchop himself was dead silent, his eyes wide open. Completely blinded by his rage, Porkchop backed up in the corner right next to Monkey, and waited for Trixie to get back up.

**James:** Good god, no! You'll kill her Porkchop!

Porkchop couldn't hear what Nova was saying, as he looked at Trixie, who was slowly getting back up. The moment the mare turned around Porkchop went for the Spear…

…Only for Trixie to move out of the way at the last second. The Metal Maniac couldn't do nothing to spot, and crashed right into the turnbuckle.

**Aleks:** Trixie dodges the Spear, and Porkchop went right into the turnbuckle!

As Porkchop held his shoulder in pain, Trixie managed to make the much needed tag to dEMIX.

**Mr. Monogon:** Now Demix gets the tag, and Porkchop may have f*cked up all his entire work with one move!

The member of the Organization XIII did his pre-finisher taunt, and placed his arms under Porkchop's for the Waterfall. Porkchop, however, managed to break free of Demix's finisher, and kicked him in the midsection, before he raised him in the air in a Vertical Suplex position as well.

**James:** Another Jack Hammer, in coming!

However, before Porkchop could connect the maneuver, Trixie jumped on the apron, holding a chair. The referee immediately dashed at the mare, and tried to take the chair away from her. Porkchop, distracted, let go of Demix, who immediately managed to sneak up behind the Metal Maniac, and crashed him into the mat with the Waterfall.

**JBL:** Skull Crushing Finale! Yes! They got it!

Trixie immediately shouted at the referee to count the pin, and jumped of the apron. The referee turned around, and seeing Demix pinning Porkchop, started the count.

**1!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**2!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**3!**

**(Song: "I Came to Play" by Downstait)**

**Sonic:** Here are your winners, and the NEW #1 Contenders to the FWE Tag Team Championships, The Misfits!

The crowd only booed the cocky duo for how they won the match, while Demix and Trixie celebrated outside of the ring.

**Mr. Monogon:** Oh, come on! Porkchop and Monkey got screwed|

**PFSVenom:** Shut up Monogon, they did what was necessary to win! Ladies and gentlemen, right now you're looking at the future FWE Tag Team Champions!

**James:** You know Venom, the more I simply listen to you, the more I think that I would rather have John McCain as the president of the United States of f*cking America than sitting right next to you.

**PFSVenom:** Hey, you decided to join us tonight, so the problem is yours James.

While The Mizfits celebrated their victory and Monkey helped Porkchop back up, the screen faded to Peter Griffin coming out of his personal locker room, while "Rise Up" played in the background.

**James:** Well Aleks, you better start taking that shirt off, because your match with Peter Griffin is up next!

**Aleks:** James, if you see that things are taking a turn for the worst, get in the ring and senselessly beat him with a chair. Not like anyone will mind…

As the show went into the first commercial break of the night, the screen faded to black.

* * *

**Here it is, as I promised. As we kick off SmackDown, I wanted to make a quick shout-out to LordruyTJ, writer of the Universal United Wrestling Federation. Go check him out as well. In the meantime, Read and Review.**


	11. LevelUp! 4-24-14 Part II

**Thursday Night LevelUp, April 24, 2014.**

**4 days after WrestleWorld XXX.**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

As the commercial break finally ended, the screen faded to Aleks inside the ring. The Russian was wearing black trunks with a dark red tribal design, complete with boots, kickpads and gloves with the same type of design.

**Mr. Monogon:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Thursday Night LevelUp, live from the Cajundome, in Lafayette, Louisiana! If you just tuned in, we wanted to inform you that first, one half of the FWE Tag Team Champions, James Wilson, is at the announce table with us.

**James:** Hey guys!

**PFSVenom: **And second, The Mizfits are the new #1 Contenders to FWE Tag Team Championships, but right now the other half of the current champions, Aleks Marchant, will face none other than Quahog's favorite son, Peter Griffin.

**_I'm an Ass man!_**

**(Song: "Meat Ass Man" by Jim Johnston)**

As Peter walked down the ramp, he high-fived some of the nearby fans. The crowd, however, couldn't care less for the Quahog native, and simply kept chanting "Peter Sucks! Peter Sucks!"

**Sonic:** And his opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island, weighing 345 pounds, Peter Griffin!

**Mr. Monogon: **You're not funny anymore, Peter, accept it! Aleks is gonna kick yo ass tonight, Griffin

**PFSVenom:** And you call ME the one who doesn't respect people?! The one walking down the ramp is a living legend! And you tell him he's not funny?!

Peter jumped on the apron, and entered the ring, and kept staring at Aleks, while the crowd kept booing him.

As the bell finally rang, Peter immediately ran at Aleks, only for him to move out of the way. Aleks immediately used the situation to his favor, and managed to connect a Dropkick, pushing PEter into the corner.

**Mr. Monogon: **See, see?! Look, he's a mere shadow of what he was!

However, when the Russian attempted to hit a second dropkick on Peter, the Quahog native managed to grab him by the legs, and slammed him into the mat with a Power Bomb

As Aleks stayed down, Peter bounced off the ropes, and nailed the Russian with a big Splash, crushing Aleks beneath him.

**PFSVenom:** Pete will kick Aleks's ass, trust me Monogon!

**James:** I would rather tell Aries my more hidden secrets before he goes on Twitter than trust you, Venom.

Peter waited for Aleks to get back up, wanting to end the match. As the Russian got back up, Ryback ran at him, ready to strike him with the Meat Hook…

Only for Aleks to grab Peter's arm, and lift the Quahog native in a Vertical Suplex position.

**Mr. Monogon:** Guys, those are over 340 pounds of weight lifted in the air!

**PFSVenom: **Holy…!

Aleks was able to keep Peter in the position for a few seconds, before he slammed the Quahog native down. The crowd was completely on the Russian's side now, who placed Peter in one of his signature maneuvers, the Boston Crab.

**James:** And now Aleks got the Boston Crab locked in!

**Mr. Monogon: **See?! SEE?!

**PFSVenom:** This is bull. You're bull.

Peter desperately tried to get to the ropes, but was too far away from it. After a few, painful moments, it looked like the Quahog was going to tap out…

…

… only for Johnny Gat to run down the ramp, wanting to help Peter out.

**Mr. Monogon: **What the hell is Gat doing here?! Isn't he supposed to be a Saint?

However, before Johnny could even got on the apron, James, who had taken off his headset and had made a wild dash at the Saint, managed to tackle him to the ground. As the two traded blows back and forth, Aleks, distracted by the two, freed Peter of the submission the referee kept watching the two men brawl outside of the ring, Peter managed to low blow Aleks without getting noticed.

**Mr. Monogon:** Low blow! And the referee could care less! I'm really getting tired of these morons!

**PFSVenom:** Well, too bad the referee did not see the low blow, meaning that this match will keep going!

While Aleks held his jewels in pain, Peter backed up, before he connected with a Clothesline on the Russian. Aleks rolled out of the ring, trying to find some room to breathe. However, the Quahog native wasn't going to allow that to happen, and followed Aleks outside the ring.

**Michael Cole:** And now the action has moved outside of the ring.

While Aleks was down on the concrete, Peter approached the Russian, and lifted him onto his shoulders. In the meantime, the referee started to count the two out.

**1!**

**2!**

Peter slowly approached the steel steps, and threw Aleks right into them with a Powerbomb. The crowd, however, wasn't amused, and started to chant "Same old sh*t!".

**PFSVenom:** Power Bomb! Onto the steel steps!

**3!**

Peter picked up Aleks again, but the Russian managed to slip away from the Quahog native's hold, and Dropkicked him into the steel steps.

**4!**

With momentum back on his side, Aleks grabbed Peter and threw him back into the ring. The Russian then jumped on the apron, and managed to connect with a Slingshot Senton Bomb on the still downed Quahog native, before hooking Peter's leg for the pin.

**Mr. Monogon: **See?! This match is…

**PFSVenom:** Oh, come on, Ryback can't lose like that!

**1! **(Rigor!)

**…**

**…**

**2! **(Goal!)

**…**

**...**

**3! **(And match!)

**(Song: "Nobs 4 Lyf" by Brother Blake)**

**Sonic:** Here's your winner, Aleks "Immortal" Marchant!

Aleks immediately rolled outside of the ring and joined once more Cole and JBL at the announce table, where he placed back on his headset.

**Mr. Monogon:** See, Venom, See?! I told you that Peter would've lost. Since TLC, he has been on a losing streak. He should retire already- wait, they're still brawling?!

Everyone in the building turned their attention to the large screen, which showed Johnny Gat and James still brawling, now in the parking lot.

**Aleks:** Yo, what the hell?! They're still fighting?!

**PFSVenom: **No, sh*t!

Gat currently held James in a headlock, but the Canadian managed to power out of the hold, and kicked Johnny in the midsection. While the son Saint held his guts in pain, James pushed him on top of a car's hood, and grabbed his head.

**Aleks:** Incoming!

James turned around, and nailed Gat with a Bulldog into the car's windshield, cracking it in the process.

**Mr. Monogon:** Oh, boy!

**PFSVenom:** James is just a barbarian!

**Aleks:** James just placed Johnny Gat out of commission, and this crowd is loving every single damn minute of it!

While Gat rolled off of the car's hood, James, not satisfied however, followed him, and picked up the former Intercontinental Champion, before bashing his head into the car's window, busting him open in the process.

**Mr. Monogon:** Holy cow, he actually DID bust him open!

James looked at all he had done, and simply exclaimed "I can do something much worse!" before bashing Johnny's head into the glass again. James repeatedly did so for a while, until the window was so damaged that it shattered in a thousand pieces. As the Saint fell to the ground, James climbed on top of the car, and nailed him with a Gay Tony.

**Aleks:** Good night gat!

**PFSVenom:** Now I'm seriously hoping you lose the titles at One Night Stand!

As James stood over Axel victorious, the show went into the commercial break.

**_(Commercial break)_**

_Numerous clips of the old ECW were shown, in black and white, before being replaced by the ones of newer matches, this time in color._

**_?:_**_ What will you do with your life? Don't forget you have only one… be careful of what you wish…_

_Several superstars' voices were hear right after the mysterious man spoke, as the most hardcore moments of their careers were shown. _

**_Peter Griffin: _**_I want to become a world champion._

**_Twilight Sparkle:_**_ I want to show the world that I'm someone!_

_**Travis Touchdown: **__I want to be able to main event WrestleNation!_

**_Metal Man:_**_ I want to finally be feared and respected for who I am!_

**_Peter, Twilight, Travis and Metal Man:_**_ I want… to reach the top. And no matter how many bones I'll break, no matter how much blood I'll lose, I'm going to win!_

**_?:_**_ You only got one life…_

_The mystery man then raises a lantern next to his face, but only his eyes can be seen._

**_?:_**_ Don't waste it._

_He then proceeds to blow the candle. And then, One Night Stand's logo appears._

**_Announcer:_**_ FWE No Mercy! Live on Pay-Per-View_

**_(End of Commercial break)_**

As the commercial break finally ended, the screen faded to the announce table, where James, with a few drops of blood on his t-shirt, was now sitting.

**James:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Friday Night SmackDown, live from the Cajundome, in Lafayette, Louisiana, and in case you just tuned in, I just beat the crap out of Johnny Gat.

**Aleks:** Now James, let's be more specific…

**(Replay of what happened before the Commercial Break)**

_Aleks was able to keep Peter in the Vertical Suplex position for a few seconds, before he slammed the Quahog native down. The crowd was completely on the Russian's side now, who placed Peter in one of his signature maneuvers, Boston Crab._

_Peter desperately tried to get to the ropes, but was too far away from it. After a few, painful moments, it looked like The Quahog native was going to tap out… _

_…_

_… only for Johnny Gat to run down the ramp, wanting to help Peter out._

**Aleks (real time voice-over): **Curtis Axel came out, wanting to help Ryback win his match.

**James (real time voice-over):** But he apparently forgot about me!

_Clips of James tackling to the ground Johnny Gat and brawling with him were shown, including the fight in the parking lot._

_Johnny held James in a headlock, but the Canadian managed to power out of the hold, and kicked Gat in the midsection. While the Saint held his guts in pain, James pushed him on top of a car's hood, and grabbed his head._

_James turned around, and nailed Johnny with a Bulldog into the car's windshield, cracking it in the process._

_While Gat rolled off of the car's hood, James, not satisfied however, followed him, and picked up the former Intercontinental Champion, before bashing his head into the car's window, busting him open in the process._

_James looked at all he had done, and simply exclaimed "I can do something much worse!" before bashing Johnny Gat's head again in the glass. James repeatedly did so for a while, until the window was so damaged that it shattered in a thousand pieces. As the Saint, James climbed on top of the car, and nailed him with a Gay Tony._

**(End of the Replay)**

**Mr. Monogon:** And to make it even better, Johnny Gat is now in the hospital, ladies and gentlemen!

**PFSVenom:** You're a monster James. You're just an attention whore

**James:** Pedro, just shut up already.

As James and JBL argued, the titantron showed Renee Geoff of Achievement Hunters at the interview area, with a microphone in her hands.

**Geoff:** Hello FWE fans, this is Renee Geoff reporting from backstage, and I'm standing right beside the Intercontinental Champion, Bender.

The camera zoomed out, revealing the robot, accompanied by his robot hoes. The crowd immediately booed him as soon as he came into view.

**Geoff:** Now, Bender, later on tonight you will take on Pyro. What are your thoughts on the match?

Bender took the microphone from Renee Young, and whispered something in the robot girls' ears, and after giggling for a moment, leaved him with Renee and his Intercontinental Championship.

**Bender:** Geoff, you want to know what I think about the match? What I think about that freak? Well, here's what I think, he's nothing but a freak. In a 7 years career, he has done nothing. He won the United States championship once, lost it the next day, and yet he was the #1 Contender for the rest of the year! He's the load that doesn't allow new rookies to make a name for themselves, not me, but everyone is so afraid of him they just do what he wants!

Bender took a moment to raise his title up in the air.

**Bender:** You see this Geoff? I've beaten everyone on LevelUp to retain this, everyone! And tonight, not only I will add Pyro to that list, I'll show him why he should just quit and allow me to become the king of LevelUp.

With that said, Bender threw away the microphone, and walked away.

The screen then faded to the match card, showing Philip J. Fry on one side and Travis Touchdown on the other, with "Up Next" written right below.

**Mr. Monogon:** Harsh words from Bender, but up next the boy from the future, Philip J. Fry, takes on Santa Destroy's hitman, Travis Touchdown!

As the match card was swept away by LevelUp's logo, the show went into another commercial break.

**I'm going to say this right here, right now: there are going to be Squash Matches, as you just read. The main reason I made this a Squash match is because I need to make the tag team champions strong when they'll face the Misfits at No mercy. Oh well, Happy New Year, even if I'm kind of late on this one.**


	12. FWE Superstar of the Day - Skull Man

**Superstar of the Day:** Skull Man

**Form of fiction originated from:** Videogames, Mega Man 4

**Billed From: Moscow, Russia (His creator, Dr. Cossack, is Russian. That doesn't mean Skull Man has a Russian accent)**

**Weight:** 247 pounds

**Alignment (Heel, Face or Tweener): **Face

**Type of Superstar:** Old School Brawler

**Debut: **2002

**Brand:** LevelUp! (Since his debut)

**Theme: **"Rest In Peace" by Jim Johnston

**Finisher:** Skull Barrier (Modified Gogoplata)

**Signatures:** Choke-breaker, Tombstone Piledriver

**Accomplishments:** Three-times World Heavyweight Champion (2004, 2006, 2008), Five-times FWE Champion (2005, 2007, 2009, 2011, 2013), Intercontinental Champion (2012)

**History:** When you look at Skull Man, you don't simply see a robot wearing a black coat and a black cowboy hat. You see an icon.

Skull Man debuted in late 2002, and immediately started to terrorize the FWE Roster, winning the Intercontinental Championship in late August. Skull Man immediately started to chase after the world Heavyweight Championship, and in the summer of 2004 he actually managed to capture the title by beating then-champion Claude Speede in a brutal Ladder match.

Skull Man was always chasing after the world title, no matter who, no matter when, and most importantly, no matter what. He managed to win the FWE Championship on five different occasions.

But what's most interesting about Skull Man is his streak. He never lost once at WrestleWorld, a streak that began 11 years ago at WrestleWorld XIX, where he defeated FWE Hall of Famer Stan Smith. The most recent victim of The Streak was Wizardmon, who still managed to almost defeat Skull Man. But In the end, he tapped out.

What's next for the Dead Robot? Maybe a fourth reign as a World Heavyweight Champion? Who knows. What's sure is that in 12 years, no one dominated FWE like that.


	13. LevelUp! 4-24-14 Part III

**Thursday Night LevelUp, April 24, 2014.**

**4 days after WrestleWorld XXX.**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

**_(Commercial Break)_**

_A card appeared, showing the first ever FWE Champion Mickey Mouse._

_The card spun around, showing the second ever FWE Champion, Bugs Bunny._

_The card then started to spin again, faster and faster, showing numerous FWE Champions, such as Mario, Homer Simpsons, Sonic and Shadow The Hedgehog, Elec Man, Stan Smith, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash._

_Then, the card exploded in a blaze, showing a red text that read "Magic is real as long as you believe it"._

_The screen then faded to black_

**_ (End of Commercial Break)_**

As the screen fades back to the Cajundome, we can see the fans cheering wildly. Suddenly, the music hits.

**_Oh Yeah!_**

**(Song: "Live for The Moment" by Monster Magnet)**

While the music kept playing, Philip J. Fry made his way down the ramp, quickly giving high-fives to numerous fans while doing so. The future boy was wearing red cargo pants, with numerous black patches on them (Think of Matt Hardy's attire during 2004) and black finger-less gloves.

**Sonic:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introduced first, from New New York, New New York, weighing at 203 pounds, Philip J. Fry!

**Mr. Monogon:** You have to respect Fry. He had one hell of a 2013, and maybe was the only one who had the b*lls to stand up to the Equestrian Domination and to end them once and for all!

**PFSVenom:** What are you talking about, the Equestrian Domination was a great stable!

**Aleks:** In your own words… that's b*llshit. You're full of b*llshit.

As Fry slid into the ring, he spelled out "3K5" with his hands to the camera.

**(Song:"NO MORE NO MORE HEROES" by Suda51)**

The guitar riffs received a mixed response from the crowd, as Travis Touchdown, after raising both his fists up in the air making red fireworks shoot from the stage, made his way to the ring. The assassin war wearing his typical clothes, glass included.

**Sonic:** And his opponent, from Santa Destroy, California, weighing 170 pounds, Travis Touchdown!

**Mr. Monogon:** The otaku turned hitman turned wrestler! Travis had a great 2013 as well, and probably had the longest title reign of the year as the Intercontinental Champion, which lasted From April all the way to Survivor Series.

**PFSVenom: **Meh, Travis isn't that good… but I'll admit that he really had a memorable reign.

**James:** I fought Travis once back in 2010, but I don't really remember the match that well. Still, from what I've seen, he is really good in the ring!

As Travis entered the ring and took off his glasses, the referee asked both superstars if they were ready. A few seconds later, the bell was rang, and the two locked in the middle of the ring in a tie-up. Travis managed to gain the upper hand, and pushed the future boy into the ropes. Fry bounced off of them, and ran straight into a clothesline from Travis.

**Mr. Monogon:** And here we go, let's see who comes out the winner!

Fry got back up, and started to hit Travis with a series of kicks to the chest. The hitman was forced to back up into the corner, where Fry grabbed his arm and sent him into the ropes. Travis bounced off the ropes…

…

…

… And ran right into Fry, who lifted the hitman and slammed him into the mat for with a Spine Buster.

**James:** Oh, Fry just broke Travis in half with that Spine Buster!

While Travis stayed down, Fry climbed on top of the turnbuckle and jumped for the Diving Elbow…

…

… But Travis managed to move out of the way, sending the future boy elbow-first into the mat. While Fry held his elbow in pain, Travis managed to connect a Dropkick onto Fry, which sent the former European Champion into the ropes. As Fry ran back at Travis in an attempt to connect with a Clothesline, Travis ducked, and the moment that Fry ran back at him, lifted him up…

…

…

… But somehow Fry managed to connect with an Headscissor on the otaku, taking him down to the mat.

**PFSVenom:** Oh, Headscissor! Fry managed to connect one!

**Aleks:** Truth to be told, I wasn't expecting that at all.

Travis slowly got back up, and turned around just in time to see Fry dashing at him…

…

… but the otaku managed to get a hold of the future boy, and lifted him up. Travis kept Fry on his shoulders for a moment, before taking him down with a Fireman's Carry Slam.

**Mr. Monogon:** And a Fireman's Carry Slam! These two have been putting on a great match for now!

Travis waits for Fry to get back up. The future boy slowly gets back on his feet…

…

… And gets nailed by Travis with a Bulldog. The otaku hooks Fry's leg, and goes for the pin

**PFSVenom:** Oh, big Bulldog! And there's the pin!

**1!** Fry easily kicked out, to the frustration of Travis.

**Mr. Monogon:** Nope, Fry is still too fresh!

As the future boy tried to get back up, Travis started to stomp on him, trying to keep him down. But even while being stomped, Fry, with a little help of the ropes, got back up, and managed to get a hold of Travis' legs.

**Mr. Monogon:** Que?

Fry lifted Travis up, flipped him around, and grabbed the otaku by the sides…

…

…

… before sending him face-first into the mat with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster.

**James:** Wheelbarrow! I haven't seen one since Bender backstabbed Fry in the back!

With Travis now down on the mat, Fry flipped him over, and climbed on top of the turnbuckle. Fry spread his arm.

**Mr. Monogon:** This may be the beginning of the end for Travis…

Fry jumped for the diving Headbutt…

…

…

…

… And managed to nail it, immediately placing his arm around Travis's shoulder for the pin afterwards.

**PFSVenom:** Headbutt! Off the top rope! And this could end the match right here!

**1!**

**…**

**…**

**2!** Travis kicked out.

Fry, now looking more determined than ever to end the match, started to stalk Travis. The otaku slowly got back up, and Travis jumped, grabbing his neck in the process…

…

…

… But Travis managed to break free of the 3K5, sending Fry down to the mat. The future boy immediately got back up…

… And got nailed by Travis with a Spinning Heel Kick.

**Mr. Monogon: **Oh, Spinning Heel Kick! Fry didn't even see that coming!

Travis hooked Fry's leg, and pinned the future boy.

**1!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**2! **Fry managed to kick out, which was received with cheers by the crowd.

**Aleks:** And nothing to do, these two just won't stay down!

Travis looked at Fry for a moment, before he picked up the future boy, and went for a Stunner…

…

… Which somehow he managed to connect. Fry stumbled back a bit, and Travis, seeing this as an opportunity, went for a Shoulder Tackle…

…

…

… But Fry moved out of the way, sending Travis right into the turnbuckle. Fry immediately jumped at the otaku, and started to hit him with a barrage of punches. The future boy then grabbed Travis' arm, and sent him into the rope. As the otaku ran back to Fry, the future boy jumped…

…

… and managed to grab Travis' head, connecting with the Over Castle Neckbreaker.

**PFSVenom:** Holy!

**Mr. Monogon:** Over Castle Neckbreaker! From the same height as Travis, none the less!

**James:** Ok, that was impressive!

**Aleks:** That was awesome, James!

As the crowd was cheering for Fry, the future boy got Travis on his feet, and locked him in the Sleeper Hold.

**Mr. Monogon:** Oh man, Sleeper Hold!

Travis immediately tried to escape from the submission, to reach the ropes, but Fry somehow managed to hold him back. Travis was running out of air…

…

… But somehow, he managed to get free of the hold, and after kicking Fry in the midsection a few times, he managed to send the future boy into the mat with a Snapmare.

**PFSVenom:** Travis managed to escape the Sleeper Hold!

**Mr. Monogon:** No sh*t, Sherlock!

Fry got back up, as Travis went for another Spinning Heel Kick…

…

... But Fry managed to grab Travis' leg at the last moment. The future boy then lifted the otaku up, and threw him into the ropes with a Flapjack. As Travis held his chest in pain, Fry made a wild dash at the otaku, and managed to connect with a Baseball Slide onto Travis' legs.

**Aleks:** Am I the only one who noticed that Fry is targeting Travis' legs?

**PFSVenom:** No, I noticed that too.

**James:** Well, maybe it's because he doesn't want Travis to connect with another Spinning Heel Kick. Yeah, that's probably why.

As Travis tried to get back up, Fry immediately backed up, before he nailed the otaku with a Dropkick to the face. Fry kept hitting Travis with a series of stomps onto his chest for a while, and when he finally stopped, he climbed on top of the turnbuckle. The future boy jumped for the Diving Headbutt again…

…

…

… But Travis caught him, and slammed him into the mat with a Facebuster.

**Mr. Monogon:** Oh, wow! We could say he just ripped away the wings from an angel.

**PFSVenom:** That's a pretty stupid metaphor, Monogon.

**Mr. Monogon:** You're stupid.

With Fry now down, Travis climbed the turnbuckle, and jumped for the Diving Elbow Drop…

…

…

…

… Which he managed to connect. Travis picked Fry back up, and went for the Spinning Heel Kick…

…

…

…

…

…

… But Fry dodged, and managed to connect with a Clothesline. Travis got back up, and immediately ran at Fry, but the future boy jumped at Travis, and managed to connect with an Hurricanrana.

**Mr. Monogon:** Well, Travis goes down again!

Fry, now pumped, stalked Travis, wanting to end the match. The otaku grabbed the ropes, and slowly got back up, not noticing Fry right behind him.

**Aleks:** Travis may want to stay down right now!

As the otaku let go of the ropes, Fry jumped…

…

…

…

… And grabbed Travis' neck, bringing him down with the 3K5.

**Aleks:** Oh, 3K5!

**Mr. Monogon:** Travis probably doesn't even know if the one who hit him was Fry or Darth Vader using the force!

Fry, having finally managed to put down Travis, hooked his leg, pinning the otaku.

**1!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**2!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**3!**

**(Song: "Live for The Moment" by Monster Magnet)**

**Sonic:** The winner of this match, Philip J. Fry!

Fry immediately got back up, and jumped on top of the turnbuckle, where he raised his arm up as the crowd cheered him.

**Mr. Monogon:** That may have been kind of short, but it really was a nice match!

**Aleks:** If Fry can keep the wins coming, he may become the next world champion!

As Fry celebrated however, his music slowly died down. And then…

**(Song: "My Time" by DX Band)**

While the crowd started to boo loudly, Bender came out with a microphone in hand. The robot made walked down the ramp and entered the ring, before he finally spoke.

**Bender:** Stop the damn music! Now, Fry, celebrate all you want, because you defeated a nobody here tonight!

Without me, there would be no Futurama, no Philip J. Fry, and most importantly, no FWE! You're a nobody Fry, just like that freak who calls himself Pyro! Now get out of my ring before I do the same thing I did 3 years ago.

Bender slowly approached Fry, wanting to beat up his form tag team partner up…

…

… But columns of fire shot from the stage, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

**(Song: "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven)**

While the crowd went from loud boos to louder cheers, as Pyro walked through the fire, and slowly approached the ring, while Bender shouted to the mercenary to bring it. The moment Pyro slid into the ring, Bender started to stomp on him, but the mercenary got up anyway…

…

…

… And nailed the Backburner onto Bender.

**PFSVenom:** Oh, Pyro just hit the Backburner onto Bender!

Pyro turned around to leave the ring…

…

… But Travis nailed the mercenary with a Spinning Heel Kick.

**Mr. Monogon:** What the hell, Travis?!

Seeing this, Fry jumped at Travis, and connected with a Thesz Press, as the two started to trade blows. However, as the two brawled, more LevelUp superstars made their way to the ring, and attacked everyone that was inside.

**Aleks:** Guys, we have a situation!

**James:** A huge brawl only for the Intercontinental Championship? Back in my day, they barely touched each other for the FWE Championship!

As the LevelUp superstars kept brawling however…

**(Song: "Philistine" by Suda51)**

**Mr. Monogon:** Holy sh- Guys, if Lisa is coming out, I wouldn't be in that ring for all the gold in Brazil!

**PFSVenom:** Monogon, shut up.

**Mr. Monogon:** Your "shut up" doesn't work on me, c*cknut!

Lisa came out, holding a microphone in her hands, wanting to end this brawl as soon as she can.

**Lisa Simpson:** Excuse me…

However, the superstars seemed to not mind the LevelUp general manager, and kept brawling, Lisa, now angered shouted in the microphone.

**Lisa Simpson:** OK! Whoever is in that ring right now lays a finger on another superstar will be fired!

Everyone in the ring stopped dead in their tracks, and moved their attention to Lisa.

**Lisa Simpson:** Thank You. Now, as you may know, a lot of controversy is surrounding the Intercontinental Championship, especially his current champion.

The crowd booed as the other superstars looked at Bender, who seemed to have no idea what was Lisa talking about.

**Lisa Simpson:** So, to find a new #1 Contender after Bender managed to retain in a discussable way, we will have a 10- man Gauntlet match for said position at No Mercy. Now, I already picked 5 superstars who will take part in that match, two of which will debut that night.

Everyone in the ring traded looks, hearing news about new, debuting superstars.

**Lisa Simpson:** The other three superstars that are already qualified to participate in the Gauntlet are Travis Touchdown, Philip J. Fry and Pyro!

The crowd exploded into cheers hearing this, as the three traded looks.

**Lisa Simpson:** Guys, that means you all have the night off.

Fry and Travis mouthed an "Oh", and leaved the ring with Pyro. Lisa then noticed Bender trying to get away, unnoticed by everyone.

**Lisa Simpson:** Where do you think you're going, Bender B. Rodriguez?

Bender froze hearing Lisa calling him out, and slowly turned around to face LevelUp's General Manager.

**Lisa Simpson:** Even with the 10-man Gauntlet match, that doesn't mean you won't defend your Intercontinental Championship. In fact, you will defend your title… against Franklin Clinton.

The crowd popped loud hearing the name, while Bender looked both shocked and enraged at the mention of the name. The robot then jumped over the barricade, and leaved the arena trough the crowd.

**Lisa Simpson:** Now, there are a lot of superstars who want a shot at one of the most prestigious titles in the company, but you will have to earn it. In the following weeks, the last spots will be putted on the line, and if you win… well, I think you get it. But right now, in place of the match between Pyro and Bender, we will have a 12-man over the top rope Battle Royale, and the last two to stand in the ring will be in the Gauntlet. So prepare yourself, because this Battle Royale is up next.

With that said, Lisa leaved the stage, leaving numerous people confused.


	14. LevelUp! 4-24-14 Part IV

**Thursday Night LevelUp, April 24, 2014.**

**4 days after WrestleWorld XXX.**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

As the show came back from the short commercial break, the six superstars who had started the brawl earlier, Johnny Gat, Black Mage, Duncan, Howard Wolowitz, Warrior and Cleveland Brown, were shown standing in the ring.

**Mr. Monogon:** Ladies and gentlemen…

**Aleks:** Welcome back to Thursday Night LevelUp! We're your FWE Tag Team Champions Aleks Marchant and James Wilson and with us at the announce table tonight, PFSVenom and Mr. Monogon!

**Mr. Monogon:** Thanks for the introduction, Aleks… hey! That was my line!

James and Venom laughed at how Monogon hadn't understood that Aleks was pretty much trying to replace him, while Aleks gave his tag team partner 50 dollars.

**Aleks:** Oh boy, I can't believe he fell for that one…

**(Song: "Spin, Spin, Spin" by Jim Johnston)**

**Sonic:** From Galveston, Texas, weighing at 165 pounds, Sheldon Cooper!

**Mr. Monogon:** Venom, shut up.

**PFSVenom: **…What?

**Mr. Monogon:** I said shut up! **[1]**

The breakout character of the Big Bang Theory walked down the ramp and slid into the ring, where he joined his partner Howard Wolowitz. While the other five superstars waited for the rest of the participants of the Battle Royale to show up, Sheldon, dressed like Howard in his street gear, was finding the best strategy to survive elimination.

**(Song: "The Antitode" by Story of The Year)**

**Sonic: **Weighing at 203 pounds, Wizardmon!

The digimon magician, still bandaged after his match against Skull Man, high-fived a few fans of the front rows, threw his hat at them, and jumped on the apron, before he entered the ring.

**James:** Let's be serious here for a moment, guys. Last night, while Wizardmon came up short defeating Skull Man, he had a five-star match.

**Aleks:** No offense to Crash and CJ, but that had to be the Main Event of the thirtieth edition of WrestleWorld.

**_Viva el México!_**

**(Song: "Lie, Cheat, Steal" By Jim Johnston)**

As the first notes of Lie, Cheat, Steal reached the ears of the crowd, they attempted to, quite literally, boo Alejandro out of the arena, with chants of "You're no Eddie!". The Mexican was wearing golden wrist tape, complete with kickpads and tights with a golden flame design.

**James:** This son of a b*tch right here disgusts me.

**Mr. Monogon:** James, he shouldn't just disgust you. He should make you want to murder him! This a**hole has been calling himself the "New Eddie Guerrero"! He is disrespecting a legend both in and outside of the ring! What an a**hole!

Alejandro walked up the steel steps, and passed between the ropes.

**(Song: "Wake Up" by AWOL Nation)**

**Sonic:** From Canterlot, Equestria, weighing at 125 pounds, Twilight Sparkle!

The alicorn was wearing white and indigo tight pants, with numerous decorations themed around her cutie mark, and pure white gloves.

**PFSVenom:** Ah, Twilight Sparkle… the wild card who screwed every single one of her friends out of the title picture, but do they care? No, they simply forgave her!

**Aleks:** Venom, as Monogon already said, shut up. Twilight is a great technical wrestler, and may I remind you that unlike that one, she debuted in early 2013, months after the Equestrian Domination, and two, she puts her heart and soul into her matches.

Twilight hopped onto the apron, and after posing a la Randy Orton on top of the turnbuckle, entered the ring.

**(Song: "Angry Video Game Nerd's theme" by Unknown)**

**Sonic:** From Haddonfield, New Jersey, weighing at 250 pounds, "The Angry Video Game Nerd", James Rolfe!

As the Nerd, wearing his typical attire composed of white shirt and pants, walked down the ramp, he shouted down the ramp.

**AVGN:** I'm going to win this f*cking Battle Royale, you son of b*tches and d*ckheads! I'm the mother*cking king of this damn mother*cking world!

**Mr. Monogon:** You GOTTA love the TV-14.

**James:** Maybe it's the reason why they're calling the FWE the "Ruthless Federation"?

As the Nerd slid into the ring, the theme of the last participant of the Battle Royale started to play.

**_I'm an Ass Man!_**

**(Song: "Ass Man" by Jim Johnston)**

**Sonic:** And from Quahog, Rhode Island, weighing at 345 pounds, Peter Griffin.

**Aleks:** Well, f*ck me.

Peter didn't stop, he simply ran into the ring, and started to punch Cleveland in the face. The referee had the bell rang, and, thus, the Battle Royale begun.

**Mr. Monogon:** And here we go! Twelve men inside the ring, only two will be left.

**PFSVenom:** Wow, that's **_MAD _**gay! **[2]**

As Monogon raged in his chair, everyone ganged up on Peter, but the Quahog native managed to push everyone else in the ring away. Peter picked up Twilight, wanting to eliminate her with a Gorilla Press Slam…

…

… But Sheldon and Howard got behind the big guy, and started to push him over the top rope. Twilight, now close to the ropes, managed to get a hold of them, and with a little help, managed to push Peter over the top rope and into the floor beneath.

**Mr. Monogon:** Aleks, your fears may've just went over the top rope!

**1st Eliminated: Peter Griffin**

**Eliminated by: Sheldon Cooper, Howard Wolowitz, Twilight Sparkle**

**Duration: 1:00 **

While the referees held an enraged Peter back, Twilight got back in the ring, just in time to get lifted up by the AVGN, and to be slammed immediately afterwards onto the mat with a High Angle Powerbomb.

**James:** Oh, Twilight ran straight into that one!

In the meantime, Cleveland was hanging onto the ropes as Alejandro and the Order of Tyr tried to eliminate him. Black Mage eventually managed to push one of Cleveland's legs off the apron, not completely eliminating him…

…

… But Alejandro managed to connect with a Baseball Slide right onto Cleveland, completely pushing him off the apron and eliminating him.

**PFSVenom:** And there goes Cleveland!

**2nd Eliminated: Cleveland Brown**

**Eliminated by: Alejandro**

**Duration: 2:14**

Alejandro, not wasting any time, ran at the AVGN in an attempt to take him down with an Enzuigiri Kick…

…

… But the Nerd grabbed him by his legs, and sent him into the mat with a High Angle Powerbomb as well.

**Aleks:** The Nerd isn't taking any prisoners, he's just making victims in that ring!

Wizardmon ran wildly at the Nerd, in an attempt to take him down…

…

… But the nerd grabbed him, and threw him over the top rope. Wizardmon barely managed to grab the top rope, and saved himself by miracle.

**James:** Close call there by Wizardmon! The Nerd is determined to get into the Gauntlet!

However, as the Nerd tried to make the digimon let go of the ropes, Duncan managed to hit him on the back of the hand with a Double Axe Handle. The bully then started to hit the AVGN with a barrage of punches, until the nerd was leaning on the ropes, right next to Wizardmon, who had slowly gotten back on the apron. Duncan stepped back a little, before he ran back at the Nerd at full speed…

…

… And pushed himself and the AVGN over the top rope with a Clothesline.

**Mr. Monogon:** Careful you two, careful you two!

As both superstars held onto the ropes, hoping of not falling, Wizardmon managed to kick the Nerd in the face, making him lose the hold he had on the ropes and sending him onto the floor.

**Aleks:** Wizardmon just took out the Nerd, with a little help of Duncan!

**3rd Eliminated: Angry Video Game Nerd**

**Eliminated by: Wizardmon**

**Duration: 4:35**

Duncan thanked Wizardmon for having saved him. Wizardmon replied with a nod…

…

… And connected with a Superkick to Duncan's face, eliminating the bully as well.

**PFSVenom:** Holy sh- Duncan actually **_fell _**for that one?!

**Mr. Monogon:** If Harold saw that, he is probably laughing his a** off right now!

**4th Eliminated: Duncan**

**Eliminated by: Wizardmon**

**Duration: 4:56**

While Duncan, a little dizzy after that Superkick, tried to get back up, Wizardmon re-entered the ring. In the meantime, Sheldon and Howard were desperately tried to get Johnny Gat over the top rope, but the Saint wouldn't even move. After a while, Johnny gave a Headbutt to Sheldon, before connecting with a Souvenir from Stilwater onto the Galveston native…

…

… Which allowed Howard to slightly back up, before clotheslining both himself and Johnny Gat over the top rope and onto the floor.

**Aleks:** Oh my God! Howard took out the last powerhouse that was in that ring with himself!

**PFSVenom:** Are you ignoring Warrior on purpose, Aleks?

**5th Eliminated: Johnny Gat**

**Eliminated by: Howard Wolowitz**

**Duration: 6:11**

**6th Eliminated: Howard Wolowitz**

**Eliminated by: Himself**

**Duration: 6:11**

Now that he was eliminated, Howard couldn't do anything but to yell at Sheldon.

**Howard Wolowitz:** You're on your own, Sheldon! You can make it- not!

Sheldon was perplexed is Howard was trying to tell him to turn around or he was just messing with him. The Galveston native, thinking it was nothing more than a joke, turned around…

…

… And ate an elbow from Warrior.

**Mr. Monogon:** Oh, after that Elbow, Sheldon may need a dentist!

There was now only half of the superstars left. Everyone stood by a specific point in the ring, not moving nor doing anything…

…

… Until Warrior ran at Wizardmon, in an attempt to connect with a Spear, but Twilight, who was running at Black Mage, got in the way. Warrior, thus, connected a Spear on Twilight, which sent her trough the ropes.

**James:** Oh my God! What a Spear!

**Aleks:** Calm down James, Twilight's still in this one!

While Twilight slowly got back up outside of the ring, Warrior watched him in disgust, wondering how such a weakling had gotten a job as a FWE superstar…

…

… Until Wizardmon pushed him over the top rope and onto Sheldon and the referee who was checking on him.

**Mr. Monogon:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wizardmon just threw the 275-pounder onto Twilight and that referee!

**7th Eliminated: Warrior**

**Eliminated by: Wizardmon**

**Duration: 8:34**

Black Mage, wanting to avenge Warrior, ran right at Wizardmon…

…

… But Alejandro, who had played dead for most of the match after that High Angle Powerbomb, intercepted Black Mage with a Superkick.

**Mr. Monogon:** What the hell?!

**PFSVenom:** He played possum! What a damn genius!

As a now dizzy Black Mage slowly stumbled backwards, both Alejandro and Sheldon ran at him…

…

…

… And managed to push him over the top rope with a Double Clothesline, eliminating him.

**PFSVenom:** Argh, damn it! the Order of Tyr is out!

**8th Eliminated: Black Mage**

**Eliminated by: Alejandro and Sheldon**

**Duration: 9:17**

While Twilight hadn't been eliminated yet, only three superstars were now standing in the ring. Wizardmon, Alejandro and Sheldon started to circle the ring for a while…

…

… Until both Sheldon and Alejandro started to gang against Wizardmon, hitting a barrage of punches onto the digimon.

**Mr. Monogon:** Oh, come on, that isn't fair!

The two then picked up Wizardmon, and unceremoniously threw him over the top rope…

…

…

… But just like before, Wizardmon managed to grab the top rope, and saved himself from elimination.

**Aleks:** Wait! Wizardmon is still in!

**PFSVenom:** Just let go already, damn it! Who wants to see you, I want to see Alejandro beating everyone and becoming the new IC Champion!

As Wizardmon held tightly the ropes, Twilight, who had been pushed through the ropes by Warrior earlier, rolled back into the ring, and managed to sneak up behind Sheldon and Alejandro.

**James:** Wait, Twilight is back in the ring!

Twilight, with all the strength she had, grabbed a leg of each man…

…

…

… And with a little help from Wizardmon, managed to push both Alejandro and Sheldon over the top rope, eliminating them.

**Mr. Monogon:** It's over!

**9th Eliminated: Alejandro**

**Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle and Wizardmon  
**

**Duration: 10:34**

**10th Eliminated: Sheldon Cooper  
**

**Eliminated by: ****Twilight Sparkle and Wizardmon**  


**Duration: 10:35**

As both men fell to the floor, the bell was rang again, signaling the end of the match.

**Sonic:** Here are your winners, Twilight Sparkle and Wizardmon!

**PFSVenom:** Aw, damn it!

While the crowd cheered the two's performance, Wizardmon went through the ropes, walking right next to Twilight…

…

… And shook hands with her, before leaving the ring.

**(Song: "Wake Up" by AWOL Nation)**

**Aleks:** Well, guys, I wasn't expecting this result, but Wizardmon and Twilight Sparkle are now a part of the Gauntlet!

As Aleks spoke, the screen was swept away by the No Mercy logo, showing the graphic for the Gauntlet match.

**Mr. Monogon:** Philip J. Fry, Travis Touchdown, Pyro, and now Wizardmon and Twilight Sparkle are added to this match-up.

**PFSVenom:** Probably, the most interesting part about this match are the new superstars, who are going to debut! Who could it be?

**James:** All we know is that there are two more slots left, and that Lisa promised to award those to the superstars that impress her the most before the Pay-Per-View!

As the No Mercy logo swept away the graphic, a parking lot was shown. Suddenly, a black limo entered the parking lot, stopping right in front of the camera. The limo's door opened, revealing that the one who had just arrived at the arena was…

…

…

…

… None other than the World Heavyweight Champion himself, Carl Johnson.

**Carl Johnson:** Wassup, Lafayette? The champ is in the building!

CJ leaved the parking lot, headed backstage, as the LevelUp logo swept away the scene, showing the announce table once more.

**Mr. Monogon:** That's right ladies and gentlemen, Carl Johnson's post-WrestleWorld celebration is up next!

**Aleks:** You better don't change channel, or I'll call a f*cking mob! **[3]**

* * *

**[1] [2] Those are recurring jokes in Venom's videos. It's normal if you don't get them.**

**[3] You can actually find that last line in the lyrics of "Nobs 4 Lyf"**

**Wrote two chapters in a week, I pretty much strangled my laziness. What's going to happen during Carl's celebration? Only one way to find out!**


	15. LevelUp! 4-24-14 Part V

**Thursday Night LevelUp, April 24, 2014.**

**4 days after WrestleWorld XXX.**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse.**

**(****_Commercial Break)_**

A golden bracelet was shown, spinning around. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"…I'll deliver Justice…"

Suddenly, the screen blacked out.

**_(End of Commercial Break)_**

As the show once more went back on air after the commercial break, the cameras showed a view of the entire arena, with the now nearby-exhausted fans after all that cheering and booing. Inside the ring, the mat was covered by a green carpet. There was also a sofa inside the ring, right next to a table on which four glasses of water were placed.

**Sonic:** Ladies and gentlemen… please, welcome the World Heavyweight Champion… Carl Johnson!

**(Song: "My Life Be Like" by GRITZ)**

As the first words of the song started to blare through the entire arena, the crowd cheered wildly. And after a while, CJ came out, wearing a green and white basketball shirt with a "LS" logo on it, a pair of jeans, and a green bandana.

**Mr. Monogon: **And there he is! The World Heavyweight Champion, Carl "CJ" Johnson!

**James:** CJ pretty much had the hardest Road To WrestleWorld of everyone, winning the Royal Rumble by entering at the cursed n°3 and lasting all the way to the end.

**Aleks:** Hell, that was just the beginning of it! Roman Bellic wanted The Boss to win the Rumble, and so he decided that the weeks before No Way Out he would face an opponent every week, before finally going up against The Boss inside an empty Elimination Chamber.

**Mr. Monogon:** In the end, CJ defeated those a**holes called Liberty United, and defeated Crash 4 days ago to claim the World Heavyweight Championship!

Carl, as usual, high-fived some of the fans, and gave his bandana to one of them, before he climbed the steel steps and entered the ring. CJ picked up a microphone, and greeted the Lafayette fans his own special way.

**Carl Johnson:** Wasssup, Lafayette?

The crowd answered with huge cheers, making Carl smile. The gangster sat down on the couch, and resumed talking.

**Carl Johnson:** As you all known, I've had one hell of a match 4 days, but against all odds… I've won. I finally did it! I'm finally the Heavyweight Champion of the world! Sadly, Crash couldn't be here tonight for some personal issues, but he will be back in a while. But that's not what I want to talk about.

**PFSVenom:** No? Then what?

**Mr. Monogon:** Shut up, you moron! He knows what he's doing!

**Carl Johnson:** I wanted to dedicate last night's victory to my bro, Sweet. For the ones who don't know Sweet… is in the hospital right now. With a type 2 Diabetes.

Carl seemed to be barely able to crowd, while the crowd stayed dead silent.

**Carl Johnson:** I… I've found out last night. I… don't really want to talk about it. I just wanted to dedicate this win to Sweet.

Suddenly, the crowd broke into a "We Want Sweet!" chant, which managed to somehow cheer Carl up.

**Carl Johnson:** I wanted to dedicate this victory to… Big Smoke.

The crowd was confused hearing the name, knowing Smoke had been one of Carl's arch-enemies.

**Carl Johnson:** More than 20 years ago, I killed Smoke. Since then, with each passing year, I felt a little more sorry… because he was family. The only reason he did this was because he wanted to break out on his own. I don't hate the man anymore… Sweet, Smoke, this is for you!

Carl then raised the belt up in the air, making the "We Want Sweet" chants become louder.

**Carl Johnson:** I dedicate this win… to Kendl! To Michael DeSanta! To Trevor Philips! To my rookie, Franklin Clinton! And to all of LS!

With each passing name, the chants and the crowd grew louder and louder, until CJ was barely audible.

**PFSVenom:** And would you listen to this crowd!

**Mr. Monogon:** This crowd is on fire, and all for Carl's brother! I want Sweet as well, now!

**James:** We all want Sweet to get the hell out of that hospital as soon as he can now, and we will be cheering for him all night if we need!

Carl was almost on the verge of tears, touched by how this crowd was chanting Sweet's name. Carl sighed, and after a while, he resumed speaking.

**Carl Johnson:** I wanted to thank you all for being here tonight. And while I wish that Crash was here right now, the show must go on. If there's anything my last reign as the Intercontinental Champion taught me, it's that you don't simply ask the first guy you meet inside an hallway a match and you put your title on the line. So, since Crash will be gone for a while, I'm asking anyone that's backstage to come out here and tell me, right in my face, why they deserve a match against me!

Everyone waited for a while for someone to come out and challenge CJ. And then…

**_I'm an Ass Man!_**

**(Song: "Ass Man" by Jim Johnston)**

The crowd booed loudly as Peter made his way down the ramp with a microphone in his hands.

**Peter Griffin:** Stop the damn music!

While the song slowly faded away, the boos from the crowd did not, but Peter seemed to ignore them.

**Peter Griffin:** Just who do you think you are, kid? I'm a legend, for God's sake, I deserve more respect than you! And yet, did Roman Bellic allow me to challenge for your WrestleWorld shot at No Way Out? No! Because the entire company is completely made out of idiots as of now, you included! This company only screws me!

While the Quahog native kept trash-talking, he slowly walked to the ring, and entered by passing through the ropes.

**Peter Griffin:** I deserve more than this! I deserve more than showing up every single night only to get my ass kicked by rookies! I hate you, CJ, I always hated you, and right now, I hope your brother burns in hell!

Even Venom, who is usually is the jerk of the announce team, was disgusted.

**Peter Griffin:** And why do I think your brother should burn in hell? Because that way, he can tell Big Smoke that we don't care about their names anymore, that now I'm using their names as toilet paper! Because that's what they are when compared to me, people who can only kiss ass!

The crowd was now enraged, with many chanting "F*ck you Peter!" rapidly. Carl, almost wanting to kill Peter in front of everyone, managed to hold himself back.

**Carl Johnson:** I f*cking dare to repeat that to my face. Deserving MORE? You don't deserve sh*t, Griffin! You're done! You should just walk out of this ring, and shoot yourself in the head, because after all you did to the FWE superstars, to this company, and to your own family, that's what you deserve!

The crowd popped loud in agreement with CJ.

**Carl Johnson:** You don't even deserve getting in the Hall Of Fame! You're not funny, you're not threatening, and you just plain out suck!

Even the announcers and the tag team champions shook their heads in agreement. Peter, however, was not amused.

**Peter Griffin:** Why, you-

**(Song: "Somebody's Gonna Get It" by Three 6 Mafia)**

The crowd cheered wildly for the Total Drama bully, who, wearing the same grey fedora he wore in the first episodes of Total Drama Action, hopped on the apron and entered the ring, microphone in hand as well. Duncan looked at Peter for a while, before he simply shook his head in disgust.

**Duncan:** You know, right now I would be more vulgar than the AVGN, Peter, because not only you think you deserve another chance at the title, no. You came out here, in front of this crowd, and told Carl that his brother should burn in hell? Do I agree?... No. I may be a bastard, but I'm no Irish son of a b*tch, unlike you!

The crowd popped loud again, this time agreeing with Duncan.

**Duncan:** You should just go home, and maybe save your wedding and your family from the wreck they became! Oh, wait, you don't care, you're just like your father, an a**hole!

Finally, the fans all broke into an "A**hole! A**hole!" chant, which irritated Peter.

**Peter Griffin:** Shut up! You, of all people, don't even deserve of stepping into the same ring I step! You don't even deserve to burn in hell, kid. You just deserve to be used as toilet paper, like everyone else in this business!

Duncan, now having enough of Peter, got closer…

…

…

… And nailed him with a Thesz Press, quickly hitting a barrage of punches onto his face.

**Mr. Monogon:** And here we go, another brawl has broken out!

Carl quickly separated Duncan from Peter, as the Quahog native rolled out of the ring…

…

…

… And an angry Lisa Simpson walked out, microphone in her hand.

**Lisa Simpson:** Whenever I think something is great and I give the green light, you always proceed to mess things up! Well, guess what? Peter, since Crash will not be here for a while, I was going to held a Fatal-Four Way match for the #1 Contender spot at No Mercy. But after what you did here tonight… consider yourself banned from both the Fatal-Four Way AND the Gauntlet!

The crowd at the news, popped loud, while Peter, now completely enraged, started to walk up the ramp…

…

…

… But CJ ran in front of him, and nailed him with the Grove Street.

**Mr. Monogon:** Grove Street! Onto the ramp!

Everyone, including the announce team, cheered at, while two security guards came out and dragged Peter backstage. Lisa now looked at Duncan, who was still in the ring.

**Lisa Simpson:** Duncan, for standing up to Peter, you will be in the Fatal-Four Way next week!

The crowd, once again, cheered hearing this, as Duncan himself looked surprise.

**Duncan:** Well, Lisa, I wanted to thank everyone-

But before Duncan cold finish talking…

…

…

…

… Johnny Gat nailed Duncan from behind with a steel chair.

**Mr. Monogon:** What the fu-?!

**Aleks:** Where did Gat come from now?!

**James:** He should be in the hospital now!

Gat, now alone in the ring, pointed at CJ's belt- but the AVGN, who had came from the crowd, made Johnny turn around, and punched him in the face! The two soon started to brawl in the middle of the ring.

**PFSVenom:** This is getting out of control, and-

**_GONG!_**

**Mr. Monogon:** Holy…

The lights went out in the arena…

…

…

… And the moment they came back, Skull Man was in the ring, holding both Gat and the Nerd by their throats.

**Aleks:** Skull Man is here!

The robot master lifted both men up…

…

…

… And slammed both into the mat with a Chokeslam.

**Mr. Monogon:** A Double Chokeslam!

**(Song: "Rest in Peace" by Jim Johnston)**

As the music played, Skull Man looked at Lisa and Carl, not moving one inch of his body.

**PFSVenom:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching us tonight! We will see you next Thursday!

As Skull Man stood in the ring, the show drew to its' closure.

**Fiction Wrestling Entertainment © 2014. Don't try this at home.**

**Segments and Results:**

**The Misfits defeated Porkchop and Monkey to become the #1 Contenders to the FWE Tag Team Championship.**

**Aleks Marchant defeated Peter Griffin**

**After the match, James Wilson attacked Johnny Gat, who had tried to interfere.**

**Philip J. Fry defeated Travis Touchdown**

**After the match, Bender started to trash-talk Fry, which soon devolved into a brawl. Lisa Simpson booked a 10-man Gauntlet match to become the #1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship and Bender VS Franklin Clinton for the IC Title at No Mercy, and a 12-man Battle Royale for two spots in the Gauntlet in place of Pyro VS Bender**

**Wizardmon and Twilight Sparkle defeated Peter Griffin, Cleveland Brown, Warrior, Black Mage, Johnny Gat, Sheldon Cooper, Howard Wolowitz, the Angry Video Game Nerd, Duncan and Alejandro in a 12-man Battle Royale to claim the two spots in the gauntlet.**

**Carl Johnson's Post-WrestleWorld celebration was interrupted by Peter Griffin. Lisa Simpson booked a Fatal-Four Way match next week to become the #1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship and banned Peter Griffin from the match and the No Mercy's Gauntlet.**

**While I admit this is kind of a mess, it's my first try at an ending similar to this one. But hey, I'll promise it will get better next week!**


	16. POWER 24 - April 21 - April 24

**FWE: POWER 24**

**April 21 – April 24**

** 24: **Peter Griffin, from 20 to 24 (LevelUp!)

Two losses in the same day for old Peter, added to a beatdown by the WHC Carl Johnson? Sorry Peter, better luck next week.

**23: **Johnny Gat, from 22 to 23 (LevelUp!)

Gat barely walked away on his own this Thursday, losing a Battle Royale and getting beat up twice by either Nova or Skull Man

**22: "**The Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker, no change (SPADES)

While defeating Rainbow Dash in a match would've pushed up the critic in the rankings, but a concussion caused by the returning Tommy Vercetti forced Doug to stay down.

**21: **Flash Man, from 19 to 21 (SPADES)

Hadn't he got pinned in the Triple Threat against PewDiePie and The Boss, maybe he would be much higher.

**20: **Duncan, no change (LevelUp!)

While Duncan was inactive in the ring this week, he made himself heard by Peter Griffin, after the latter had interrupted CJ's Post-WrestleWorld celebration.

**19: **Trevor Philips, no previous standing (SPADES)

A win against former European and Intercontinental Champion Octavia manages to push Trevor up. What's next for San Andreas' favorite redneck?

**18: **Sheldon Cooper, no change (LevelUp!)

While Sheldon didn't won the Battle Royale, he managed to survive until the end, despite receiving an elbow to the jaw, courtesy of Warrior.

**17:** "The Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe, from 16 to 17 (LevelUp!)

While the Nerd promised to win the Battle Royale, he got eliminated by both Duncan and Wizardmon. James tried to get some redemption by attacking Gat in LevelUp's finale, but like the Saint, he was chokeslammed into the mat by Skull Man.

**16:** Niko Bellic, from 11 to 16 (SPADES)

Poor Niko, not only he lost the FWE Championship last Sunday, but he even lost against Metal Man. Maybe this is the end of Liberty United?

**15:** Deezel Riggs "Porkchop" and Mitchell McLurg "Monkey", from 14 to 15 (LevelUp!)

Even if they got extremely close to getting another match against the Creatures, the two Metal Maniacs still lost against the Misfits, and just like a win is a win, a loss is a loss, no matter what.

**14:** PewDiePie, from unranked to 14 (SPADES)

Pewds gets back in the POWER 25 after a win against The Boss and Flash Man in a Triple Threat match. Maybe next week Pewds may be able to become a #1 Contender?

**13:** Homer Simpson, from 7 to 13 (SPADES)

Homer dropped, quite literally, like a rock in the rankings after he lost his title to Applejack, even after putting on quite the match against the mare.

**12:** Philip J. Fry, from 17 to 12 (LevelUp!)

After he defeated Travis this Thursday, the future boy got a ticket for the 10-man Gauntlet to decide the new #1 Contender to the Bender's Intercontinental Championship.

**11:** Twilight Sparkle, from 14 to 11 (LevelUp!)

Being one of the two survivors of a Battle Royale with Wizardmon, the magenta mare may become the next Intercontinental Champion soon.

**10:** Wizardmon, from 7 to 10 (LevelUp!)

Even if the digimon managed to win the Battle Royale, that still doesn't quite make it up for his loss at WrestleWorld against Skull Man.

**9:** Skull Man, from 5 to 9 (LevelUp!)

The Soul Reaper barely manages to stay in the Top 10 due to inactivity, but he still delivered a message on LevelUp.

**8: **Tommy Vercetti, from unranked to 8 (SPADES)

Harwood's Butches made quite the comeback when he gave Doug Walker the Brain Buster onto the steel of the ramp. The bad blood between the two may be reaching a boiling point soon.

**7: **The Creatures, no change (LevelUp!)

While Nova wasn't in the ring this week, Aleks was, and after he defeated Peter Griffin, both joined the announce team.

**6:** The Misfits, from 11 to 6 (LevelUp!)

The new number one contenders aren't going to wait too long to challenge the champions for the titles, even if they did screw Porkchop and Monkey out of the win.

**5:** FWE Intercontinental Champion Bender, from 4 to 5 (LevelUp!)

Bender may've seen his match cancelled, but he will have to face Franklin Clinton at No Mercy in order to retain his belt in a few weeks. And let's not forget all those other challengers…

**4:** FWE European Champion Applejack, from 10 to 4 (SPADES)

And your new European Champion… well, Applejack. The mare managed to score an impressive win against Homer Simpson to claim the title for the first time in her career. This summer could become the "Summer of AJ" if the mare can play her cards right. All we can do now is congratulate her on her win.

**3:** Metal Man, from 16 to 3 (SPADES)

Maybe we're starting to see a change in Metal Man, a change towards the attitude he had back in 2011. The charismatic robot master managed to score a win against the former FWE Champion Niko Bellic, thanks to the help of Guile as well, and next Monday, he is going to challenge with Flash Man the World Tag Team Champions Hyrule Skies for the belts. Good luck kid, you'll need it.

**2:** FWE Champion Guile, no change (SPADES)

There isn't really much to say, Guile screwed Niko out of the win. That's it.

**1:** World Heavyweight Champion Carl Johnson, no change (LevelUp!)

Carl is still on the top, baby! The WHC held his post-WrestleWorld celebration, dedicating the win to his brother Sweet, Big Smoke and Los Santos. But the party was soon over when Peter Griffin arrived to the ring. The self called legend insulted CJ's brother and friends. But when Peter tried to attack LevelUp's GM Lisa Simpson, daughter of his arch-enemy Homer, Carl stopped him. Who's going to face the World Heavyweight Champion next? Watch Level Up next Thursday, to find out!


	17. SPADES 4-28-14 Part I

**Monday Night SPADES, April 28, 2014.**

**28 days to No Mercy**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse**

* * *

**Sly (real time voice-over)****_:_**_ Tonight on Monday Night Raw…_

_Footage of Applejack's victory over Homer Simpson last week was shown._

**_Sly:_**_ Wait a minute! Applejack just reversed the Donut Slam into a Piledriver!_

_After a moment of hesitation, AJ slammed Homer's head into the stage with a Piledriver. The mare then, exhausted and completely broken, pinned the champion._

**_1! _**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_2!_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_… _**

**_3!_**

**_Michael DeSanta:_**_ The winner, and the NEW FWE European Champion… Applejack!_

**_Sly:_**_ My god! What a match this was! Applejack came out as the champion after not one, but TWO Piledrivers, one of them trough a table! She proved herself to be worthy of the title!_

_The screen faded to some footage of the main event, exactly when Metal Man pinned Niko Bellic_

_Metal Man pushed both the referee, still downed, and Niko back into the ring. There, he shook the referee, telling him to count his pin, and placed his arm around Niko's shoulder._

**_1…_**

_The crowd was on the edge of their seats for this one, and started to count alongside the referee._

**_2…_**

_Roman Bellic slowly got back up, and seeing this, tried to interfere. But it was too late._

**_3!_**

_The crowd exploded into cheers, while Roman looked completely shocked._

**_Michael DeSanta:_**_ Here is your winner, Metal Man!_

**_Sly:_**_ Finally! Metal Man defeated Orton!_

**Michael (real time voice-over)****_:_**_ A new champion crowned, Liberty United now crumbling… the landscape of SPADES has completely changed!_

_Applejack's happy moment were replaced by footage of The Saints getting attacked by Pewds, and the same PewDiePie defeating The Boss and Flash Man_

**Sly (real time voice-over)****_: _**_What is the future of Liberty United? Will Homer Simpsons retain his title? And why did Pewds attack The Saints? These question have to be answered, tonight…_

_Footage of Homer jumping off the stage and onto Applejack was shown._

**_Sly:_**_ Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Homer may've killed AJ!_

**Sly (real time voice-over): **_On Monday Night SPADES!_

**(RAW Intro)**

**(Song: "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

_(A city is shown. Suddenly as the song hits, several explosions go off. After a while, a huge explosion wipes away most of the city, and the SPADES logo is shown)_

**I feel insane every single time **_(Guile stares at the camera)_

** I'm asked to compromise **_(Ganondorf hits the Emerald Flowsion on Solid Snake from the top of a ladder)_

**Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways **_(Hyrule Skies hold up the World Tag Team Championships)_

**And that's the way it stays **_(Rainbow Dash hits a Shooting Star Press on Flash Man trough a table)_

**So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance **_(Trevor Philips strangles The Boss with a Kendo Stick)_

**By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip **_(Niko Bellic stares down Chuck Greene in the middle of the ring)_

**I'm not insane, I'm not insane **_(the Regular Teams taunts the crowd)_

**I'm not insane, I'm not – not insane **_(The Nostalgia Critic and Tommy Vercetti are seen brawling)_

**(Mother) **_(Kamina shouts at the crowd on top of the ramp)_

**Come back to me, it's almost easy **_(Homer elbow drops Pierce Washington trough a table)_

**(Said it all) **_(Metal Man and Flash Man hit a Deadly Device on Rigby)_

**Come back again** _(Sly and Michael are seen commentating)_

**it's almost easy **_(Guile hits an American Way on Princess Celestia onto the steel steps)_

As the SPADES logo swept away the intro, orange and blue fireworks went off all over the stage, sending the fans into a frenzy. Many fans were chanting "Liberty is dead!" all around the arena, in reference to what had happened last Monday, as the cameras zoomed in on the announce table

**Sly: **Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for letting us in your homes tonight, as we are live in the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas and as we welcome you to Monday Night SPADES! I'm Sly of The Creatures with my long-time broadcast partner Michael of Achievement Hunters, and tonight many question will be answered.

**Michael:** For the morons who didn't watch SPADES last week, not only we have a new European Champion in Applejack, but that idiot who calls goes by the name PewDiePie attacked The Saints, and the other idiot, who goes by the name of Guile, screwed Niko Bellic out of a win against Metal Man!

**Sly:** Michael, I think these fans know all too well that last bit, just listen to them!

The two announcers stayed quiet for a moment, allowing everyone to hear the crowd's chants.

**Michael: **…This crowd is completely made out of idiots.

**Sly:** But let's get back on track, because tonight, Roman Bellic will do a special announcement, but right now, Homer Simpson tries to retain the belt he lost to Applejack last week!

**THE SIMPSOOOOOOOONS...**

**(Song: "The Simpsons' Theme Remix" by Powerglove feat. Tony Kakko)**

As the music played and Homer walked out amongst the cheers, the bell was rang three times, while ring announcer Michael DeSanta introduced the crowd to the two superstars that were about to collide.

**Michael DeSanta:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the FWE European Championship! Introduced first, from Springfield, USA, weighing at 250 pounds, Homer Simpson!

Homer, while being his usual, cheery self, never looked away from the ring.

**Michael:** Homer hasn't quite been in the best of shapes, Sly.

**Sly:** You wouldn't be in the best of shapes either after you've been sent head-first through a table and into the concrete. Let's hope Homer is able to compete tonight.

Homer was now at the feet of the ramp, slowly approaching the ring – when suddenly The Saints attacked him from behind with steel chairs.

**Sly:** What?!

**Michael:** Yep, you were right Sly. Homer may not be in the best of shapes, especially right now!

With Homer now knocked out cold, The Boss pointed at the ramp. And suddenly…

**(Song: "No Chance" by Jim Johnston)**

The boos made the song barely audible, as Princess Celestia made her way down the ramp and into the ring, holding a microphone.

**Sly:** How didn't I see this?! That bitch probably set Homer up!

**Michael:** Sly, shut up! Our GM would never do something like that!

**Sly:** Even you know it's bullsh*t, Michael!

After she got in the ring, Princess Celestia looked around the arena, smiling, before she finally spoke.

**Princess Celestia:** May I have your attention, please? I have an announcement to do.

The crowd started to boo loudly, with some groups of fans trying to start a chant of "We want a refund!".

**Princess Celestia:** Homer Simpson has been stripped of his rematch clause and, thus, his match has been canceled. But, later tonight, there will be a match to declare the new #1 Contender to FWE European Championship. And, in the following weeks, FTR rookies will attempt to win a contract on the main roster!

A mixed reaction was the answer to the recent change of plans, even if it did leave most of the crowd, and the commentators themselves, confused.

**Sly:** Wait, really?! FTR rookies trying to win a contract? How does that work?

**Princess Celestia:** And for the idiots wondering how does that work…

Michael laughed, happy to hear Celestia calling Sly an idiot, while the Creatures member seemed less than amused.

**Princess Celestia:** The rookies will face SPADES and LevelUp superstars. If they lose, they go back to FTR. If they win, they win an FWE contract! So, without further waiting, let's officially kick off the night!

**(Song: "Killin' Me" by Drowning Pool)**

Groans came from Sly and the fans as Vega, came out, showing off before putting on his mask.

**Michael DeSanta:** The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introduced first, from Spain, weighing at 160 pounds, Vega!

**Michael:** Oh, boy, bad luck for the FTR rookie who will have to go up against this guy of all people! I'm going to enjoy this so much.

**Sly:** Just how can you be happy, when one of the biggest legends of the business is lying on the floor unconscious?!

Vega slowly approached the ring, but not without stopping by the still knocked out Homer. With an invisible smirk, the street fighter kicked Homer in the guts, before he finally slid in the ring.

**Sly:** Now that was just disrespectful!

**Michael:** Oh, really Sly? I saw nothing disrespectful there, only Vega putting Homer where he belongs… in a retirement home.

Vega looked at the ramp, rubbing his hands together, being cocky as usual, while Princess Celestia, who had slid outside of the ring, resumed speaking.

**Princess Celestia:** Now, the rookie that will attempt, and will win that contract tonight, is my personal favorite. So, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… Steve Smith!

**(Song: "America F*ck Yeah" by Team America)**

As the 19-year old Steve Smith titantron played, the crowd booed extremely loudly…

…

… But no one came out, leaving some members of the audience, Princess Celestia, Michael and Sly confused.

**Sly:** Where is Steve?

The music slowly faded away, until the titantron showed backstage…

…

… Where Steve was lying, probably unconscious, as numerous referees checked on him. At ringside, in the meantime, Princess Celestia seemed confused, not understanding what was going on…

**(Song: "It's A Mad World" by Sick YG)**

Until the music started to blare throughout the entire arena, sending the numerous fans into a frenzy…

…

…

… As Frederick Von Twirlenkiller of MadWorld fame walked out, while Princess Celestia, shocked, teleported away

**Michael DeSanta:** And his opponent, from Berlin, Germany, weighing at 450 pounds, "Herr" Frederick Von Twirlenkiller!

**Sly:** Oh my god! Von Twirlenkiller?!

**Michael:** Sly, could you explain me what's going on, since I don't watch FTR? This guy is a p*ssy in MadWorld, why is the entire arena on fire?!

**Sly:** Twirlenkiller is no p*ssy, Michael! This guy has put on some of FTR most hardcore matches, and dominated in both singles and tag team! If Frederick can win that contract, the entire FWE may be shaken to its' core!

Twirlenkiller walked up the steel steps, and soon entered the ring.

While Vega argued to the referee that this was not fair, the bell was rang, signaling the beginning of the match…

…

…

… And Twirlenkiller immediately dashed at Vega, crushing the street fighter into the corner with a Running Splash.

**Sly:** Seconds into the match and Frederick is beating the loving sh*t out of Vega!

**Michael:** Vega shouldn't be fighting that… thing. He should be having a match with Steve Smith right now, but that huge son of a b*tch in the ring probably knocked him out to take his spot!

The cyborg immediately started to hit Vega with heavy punches to the chest, keeping the street fighter in the corner. Vega, however, managed to kick Twirlenkiller away, making him back off slightly, enough for the street fighter to climb on top of the turnbuckle…

…

…

… And nail the former DeathWatch contestant with a Double Axe Handle.

**Michael:** Thank God Vega is taking down that bastard!

**Sly:** Hey, did you get torn to shreds by your own turbine arm only to be brought back to life because you are a badass? No? Then shut up, Michael!

Frederick immediately got back up, and locked in a quick tie-up with Vega in the middle of the ring. The cyborg easily won, and pushed Vega into the ropes, before lifting the street fighter up and slamming him into the mat with a Sidewalk Slam. Twirlenkiller immediately grabbed Vega's leg, and pinned him.

**1! **

**2!** Vega managed to get a feet on the ropes, interrupting the count.

**Michael:** Argh, damn it! If that God-damn bastard somehow wins this match, I swear that I will buy Anarchy Reigns! **[1]**

**Sly:** You never played either MadWorld or Anarchy Reigns, and yet you think Vega stands a chance against Frederick? Wow, never thought in my life you were that ignorant.

Vega got back up, and immediately punched Twirlenkiller a few times on the back, before he turned around and kicked Vega in the guts. The former DeathWatch contestant raised him up in the air…

…

…

… Before nailing Vega with a Powerbomb. With the street fighter now down on the mat, Frederick climbed to the top of the turnbuckle…

…

…

… And nailed Vega with a Flying Clothesline. The cyborg, now ready to finish the match, raised his hand up in the air and started to pinch hit, waiting for Vega to get back up.

**Sly:** Well, this means only one thing, and that thing means it's over for Vega!

The street fighter, dazed, slowly got back up and turned around…

…

…

… Only for the cyborg to lift him by the throat and to send him into the mat with a huge Chokeslam. Frederick placed his feet over Vega, pinning the street fighter.

**1!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**2!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**3!**

**(Song: "It's A Mad World" by Sick YG)**

**Michael DeSanta:** The winner of this match, "Herr" Frederick Von Twirlenkiller!

Frederick, after a while, stepped off of Vega, and raised his arm up. Shortly after, the cyborg rolled out of the ring, and started to walk up the ramp to go backstage.

**Sly:** Twirlenkiller practically destroyed Vega!

**Michael:** Vega was not ready! Vega was not ready! This isn't fair to him, Sly!

**Sly:** Hey, it isn't my fault, Michael!

After a while, the screen was swept away by SPADES' logo, while the graphics showed Mordecai, with Rigby right behind him, on the left and Chuck Greene on the right, with "Up Next" written below.

**Sly:** You know, no offense to Von Twirlenkiller, but the match was kind of short. Let's hope that the next one will be a bit longer.

**Michael:** You know, even I have to admit, it was short, but still better than the 10-minutes waste that was the match between Test and Undertaker at SummerSlam 2002!

**_(Commercial Break)_**

**[1] Anarchy Reigns is actually the sequel to MadWorld. I won't say anything about it, but it's pretty damn fun. That, and the Black Baron has… "Super Sexy Fists of Fire". Awesome.**

** Twirlenkiller picks up his first win in FWE's main rosters by, quite literally, squashing Vega. Street Fighter's fans are going to be angry at me, but hey, that's how it rolls. I've also decided that I may change format, due to FFN's rules in some time. And while I work on the next chapter, please Read and Review.**


	18. SPADES 4-28-14 Part II

**Monday Night SPADES, April 28, 2014.**

**28 days to No Mercy**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse**

**_(End of Commercial Break)_**

The moment the show went back on air, the nocturne skyline of Houston was being show, while "Almost Easy" was playing in the background.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Monday Night SPADES!" exclaimed Sly. "Right now, you're seeing Houston's skyline, but in the arena, we're getting ready as Mordecai of the Regular Team will go one on one against Chuck Greene!"

The SPADES' logo swept away the skyline, as the camera went back to the arena, where the bell was rang again.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Announced Michael DeSanta

**(Song: "Just Don't Care Anymore" by American Fangs)**

When the song started to play, the fans gave a mixed, if not mostly negative, reaction to Mordecai and Rigby. The duo, wearing their black sleeveless jackets, started to walk down the ramp

"Introduced first, accompanied to the ring by Rigby, weighing at 155 pounds, Mordecai!"

"These two have been on a roll lately, Michael. Do you think it's either a little luck, or a little help from each other who allow them to win?" asked Sly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sly! These two are great in the ring, they're great on the microphone, and they're a thousand times better than you in about everything." Answered Michael, making Sly roll his eyes.

As Mordecai rolled into the ring, while Rigby stayed on the outside, the music slowly faded away.

**(Song: "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

Chuck came out, wearing his yellow racing jacket and driving his yellow motorcycle down the ramp. The Houston crowd seemed to be completely on his side, even if there were a few fans who were booing him.

"And from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing at 183 pounds, Chuck Greene!"

"FWE's resident badass hasn't been in the best of shapes as of lately, like most of SPADES' roster. Hell, he wasn't even in WrestleWorld XXX's Pre-Show, for crying out loud!" said Michael.

"If Chuck can win tonight, maybe he can prove us all that he isn't done yet. That he can still become FWE Champion once again." Explained Sly, while Greene stopped his bike right outside of the ring.

Chuck jumped on the apron, and entered the ring. The referee checked on both competitors, asking if they were ready, and after a moment, the bell was rang.

The two locked in a quick tie-up in the middle of the ring, which Mordecai managed to win. The blue jay pushed Chuck in the corner, and started to hit him with numerous kicks. After a while, Mordecai backed up, before he dashed at Chuck for a Running Clothesline, but the survivor of the Fortune City outbreak managed to duck, sending the blue Jay straight into the turnbuckle.

Mordecai turned around, and Chuck managed to connect with a Running Splash. As the blue jay fell to the ground, Greene waited in the corner for Mordecai to get back up…

…

…

And nailed him with a Bulldog, sending the blue jay face-first into the mat.

"Oh, Bulldog! Chuck planted Mordecai's face into the mat with that one!" exclaimed Sly, while Michael rolled his eyes.

The blue jay immediately got back up, only for Chuck to kick him in the guts, before connecting with a DDT and hooking Mordecai's leg for the pin.

**1!** Mordecai easily kicked out of the maneuver.

"It will take much more than a Bulldog and a DDT to take down Mordecai!" said Michael.

Mordecai, eventually, got back up, and dodged a few punches from Chuck before he started to hit the Vegas native with punches of his own. After a while, the blue jay jumped, and wrapped his legs around Chuck's head for the Hurricanrana…

…

…

But the survivor of the Fortune City outbreak managed to get a hold of Mordecai, before sending him into the mat with a Power Bomb.

"Nice move by Chuck! If he can keep this up, he could easily win this match!" said Sly.

Chuck, however, didn't let go of Mordecai's legs, and raised him up in the air for a second Power Bomb…

…

… However, the blue jay managed to reverse the maneuver into an Hurricanrana. Chuck immediately got back up and ran at Mordecai for a Clothesline, but the blue jay managed to duck, and drove Chuck neck-first into the mat with a Dragon Suplex, pinning him.

"Oh, yeah! Dragon Suplex!" Exclaimed Michael.

"You don't see a 150-pounder pull one off so often!" remarked Sly.

**1!**

**2!** Chuck kicked out, making Rigby, who was still at ringside, groan.

"Almost there! Come on, Mordecai!" cheered Michael.

The two got back up, and locked in another tie-up, which Chuck easily managed to win. The Vegas native pushed Mordecai into the ropes, before he lifted him up and sent him into the mat with a Power Slam. Chuck climbed on top of the turnbuckle, and jumped for the Cross Body…

…

…

… But Mordecai managed to reverse the move into a Suplex.

"Oh, wow! Chuck can't seem to be able to land a move, Mordecai reverses them all anyway!" exclaimed Sly.

"No sh*t, Sherlock! That's how good Mordecai is!" answered Michael.

While Chuck held his back in pain, Mordecai started to stomp on him, and after a while the blue jay ran at the ropes, and used them as a leverage for a Moonsault…

…

… Which he managed to connect, before he hooked Chuck's leg.

**1!**

**2!** Chuck kicked out again, showing no signs of giving up.

"Nope! Chuck will not stay down!" said Sly, while Michael looked slightly annoyed.

Mordecai got back up, and got near Rigby to tell him something- but Chuck ran wildly at the blue jay, ready to strike him with a Double Axe Handle…

…

… which he managed to connect. With the blue jay down, Chuck lifted him and dragged him near the corner, where he started to bash his head into the turnbuckle. The Vegas native sent Mordecai into the opposite corner with a Irish Whip…

…

… Before nailing him with a Running Clothesline, sending the blue jay down again.

"Chuck is slowly pushing Mordecai to the limit, Michael!" said Sly

"It's- it's only Mordecai's strategy, okay?!" answered Michael.

While Mordecai slowly tried to get back up, Michael climbed on top of the turnbuckle, ready to end the match. The blue jay finally got up, and Chuck jumped…

…

… But Mordecai kicked him in the guts in mid-air, stopping him. The blue jay grabbed Chuck's arms…

...

… But right when he was about to connect with the Future Shock DDT, Chuck managed to reverse it into a Back Bodydrop. The Vegas native tried to catch a break for a moment- but Mordecai rolled him up with a Sunset Flip Pin.

"Sunset Flip Pin! Mordecai got him!"

**1!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**2!**

**…**

**…**

**3- **Chuck kicked out, enraging Michael.

"Stay down, you f*cking waste of TV-time!" exclaimed the Achievement Hunter, while Sly simply laughed.

The two immediately got back up- but Chuck managed to nail Mordecai with a Superkick, making the blue jay dizzy.

"Oh, Superkick! Mordecai felt that one like a tons of brick!" exclaimed Sly, while Michael punched the announce table.

Chuck ran to the turnbuckle and rapidly climbed it ready for the jump…

…

… But Rigby jumped on the apron, distracting the referee. Chuck didn't notice, and jumped anyway for the Leg Drop Bulldog…

…

…

… But Mordecai managed to hit him with a low blow in mid-air.

"What?!" exclaimed a shocked Sly

"YES!" cheered Michael

The blue jay immediately grabbed Chuck's arm…

…

… And this time he somehow managed to connect with the Future Shock DDT!

"Future Shock! This is it, boys! Chuck is no more!" said Michael, as he was the one in the ring.

Mordecai approached Chuck to pin him-

**_Welcome to Paradise!_**

**(Song: "Ladies And Gentlemen" by Saliva)**

But Tommy Vercetti came out, holding a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

"What the hell is Tommy doing here?! He has nothing to do about this match!" exclaimed Michael, while Sly kept quiet.

The Vice City gangster ran down the ramp, and after approaching ringside, he nailed Rigby with the baseball bat.

"Whoa, Tommy took out Rigby!" said Sly.

Tommy immediately slid into the ring, and started to beat everyone inside with the baseball bat as well.

"What?! NO! Damn it, Mordecai had it! Damn it!" said an enraged Michael, while Sly quietly chuckled.

After he cleared the ring, Tommy asked Michael DeSanta, the ringside announcer, his microphone, which was quickly given to him.

"Houston, Texas… how has the night been so far?!" asked Tommy to the crowd, which immediately broke into a "Twirlenkiller!" chant, which made Tommy chuckle.

"I'm happy knowing you had a great night so far… but I'm not here to talk about all that crap. I came back with one objective in mind. And that objective is vengeance. Vengeance on the one who put me out of action for 5 damn months! And I'm obviously talking about that son of a b*tch who calls himself the Nostalgia Critic!"

The crowd cheered loudly in agreement.

"The Critic didn't simply criticize my wrestling, he made me a living joke. And do I look like a joke to you, right now?! No, I don't! People cheer on that bastard, only because he "apparently made history." I was so close to finally winning the only title I never won in my entire career, the FWE Championship. And what happens right after? This bastard knocks me out cold, takes my place and fails as well!"

**(Song: "We're Finally Cowboys" by Suda51)**

Tommy was interrupted by the Nostalgia Critic, who immediately ran down the ramp, holding a crowbar in his hands, slid into the ring, and used the crowbar to clock Tommy on the head.

"What?! What was that even for?!" asked a scandalized Sly, while Michael was laughing like a madman.

"Vercetti, after all that bullshit you said here tonight, you deserved it!" said the Achievement Hunter, while the Nostalgia Critic looked at Tommy for a moment, before he eventually picked up the microphone.

"Unlike you, Vercetti, I'm not a blabbermouth who can only talk. I let my actions speak for themselves." Explained The Critic, before he dropped the microphone and walked away, while the crowd chanted loudly "You Suck B*lls!"

"… Wow. Just… wow. Not even ten damn minutes of glory, and that son of a b*tch stole Tommy's spotlight. A-GAIN." Said Sly.

"Sly. You're being just like Tommy. Full of bullsh*t." answered Michael.

Soon, a replay of the scene was showed, before the screen was swept away by SPADES' logo, which showed Von Twirlenkiller chatting with Jack Cayman and Rin Rin in the backstage.

"Congratulations, Frederick!" exclaimed Rin Rin, while Jack looked a little disappointed.

"Don't always think or yourself, damn it! Now we will have to listen to that prick for three entire months on how he was screwed and everything." Explained Jack, making Rin Rin giggle a little.

"Next time make your own plans then. You owed me a favor after I helped you retain your FTR Heavyweight Championship, and now we're equal, Jack." Answered Frederick, making Jack roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on you two, now don't be two children, especially you Jack. We will join you in the upcoming weeks, but what about the others?" asked Rin Rin.

"Do not worry about them. The Masters will have their try-out match next week." Answered Frederick.

"The one who worries me the most is Baron. I mean, I get he has his "pimp empire" to run, but I haven't seen that idiot in weeks." Said Jack.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. At least if he can't compete, we'll have Matilda replace him, and- is that a camera?!" exclaimed Rin Rin, pointing at the camera man. Jack immediately turned around, and after seeing him, he took the camera in his hands and threw it away, ending the broadcast in the process and making the screen go static.

The camera went back to the announce table, where Michael and Sly traded confused looks

"What the- were those Jack Cayman and Rin Rin?" asked Michael.

"Since you don't watch FTR, the three actually are a team, with Rin Rin being both the manager and the enforcer, while Jack and Twirlenkiller actually compete. They're quite successful, I must say, but the Masters? Baron? What they were talking about?" said Sly.

The SPADES' logo swept away the screen, showing PewDiePie walking through the backstage, wearing along with his tights a white shirt with a red tie as "Almost Easy" resumed to play in the background.

"Well, up next we get the answer we were all waiting for! Why did Pewds attack The Saints?" said Michael.

"Don't change channel, because we will be right back!" exclaimed Sly.

**_(Commercial Break)_**

**This is the first ever chapter in which I use a normal script. Also, I know the match was short, but it's like a normal Monday Night RAW match for me. And while I actually wanted Mordecai to win, in the end I decided to throw in Tommy, so he could make this short promo. And while I write Pewds' promo and match n°3, Read and Review.**


	19. SPADES 4-28-14 Part III

**Monday Night SPADES, April 28, 2014.**

**28 days to No Mercy**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction, as they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Inspired by the extraordinary job of LordryuTJ and the Fanfiction Wrestling Multiverse**

**_(End of Commercial Break)_**

When the show came back from the commercial break, the cameras panned around the arena, showing numerous fans holding various signs.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announces Michael DeSanta, "Please welcome, Felix "PewDiePie" Arvid!"

**_HOW IT'S GOING BROS, MY NAME IS PEWDIEPIE!_**

**(Song: "Reality" by Jim Johnston)**

As the guitar riff reached every corner of the arena, the fans got on their feet, and PewDiePie came out and started to make his way down the ramp, not without high-fiving some fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Monday Night SPADES, and right now PewDiePie is going to explain why he attacked the Saints last week." Explained Michael, while a replay of what happened played.

**_(Replay)_**

**_"_**_You know, The Saints has proved themselves to be an unstoppable team, but can they prove themselves as singles as well?" asked Sly_

**"**_We'll discover that tonight Sly," explained Michael "since The Boss is scheduled to take on Flash Man later on, right before the main event, and- what the?!"_

_Suddenly, someone attacked The Saints off of the focus of the camera with what looked like a chair, as Pierce's yelling could be heard, along with several slamming noises._

**"**_What the hell?!" Exclaimed Michael_

**_"_**_What's going on back there?!" asked Sly._

_The camera man immediately looked back to see what happened, only to find Pierce unconscious, the remnants of a table around him, and the feet of the attacker, who turned out to be none other than Felix "Pewds" Arvid._

**_"_**_Pewds?! Why would Felix attack the Saints?! This makes no sense at all!" exclaimed Sly_

_Pewds looked at Pierce for a moment, before he shook his head._

**_"_**_Serves you right, you fucking bastard…" said Pewds, leaving the backstage, while a battered Boss tried to get back on his feet._

**_(End of Replay)_**

"Pewds needs to answer us, right now." Said Sly, as Felix slid into the ring, holding a microphone in his hands.

After a moment of hesitation, the YouTube celebrity started to talk.

"HOW IT'S GOING BROS, IT'S ME, PEWDIEPIE!" exclaimed Felix, hearing a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"I see you've been enjoying the night so far! But let's not talk about that, you want answers, I have answers! And I'll tell you everything, in this very ring!" explained Felix, most of the crowd on the edge of their feet.

"Now, you need to know that I've been around for roughly 2 years, and I haven't achieved anything big yet. Why, you may ask? It's because of those stupid Saints, that's why!" exclaimed the YouTube celebrity, leaving Michael scratching his head.

"If you don't understand what I mean, allow me to explain. During the last year, Saints Row IV came out, and The Saints were on top of the world! Literally, a title shot every week, but what about us? What about the new generation, the rookies? You all know too well the answer. They kicked us out, just like trash!"

"I'm tired of people like The Boss, Peter Griffin and Bender, who think that just because they're a big name in the industry they can do whatever they want!" exclaimed Pewds, while the crowd broke into a "We agree!" chant.

"Really?! This idiot said he actually respects legends a while back, but now he's trying to take everything away from them?! He's just like that damn Rookie Revolution!" shouted Michael in anger.

"Well, I'm tired of standing back while they do whatever they want! Who do they think they are, our bosses? They're no Silvio Valant! **[1]** They didn't build this company! The rookies who became legends build this company, and yet those guys think they were there, in this very same ring thirty years ago at WrestleWorld I! But if Bender and Peter Griffin may have some major achievements to back things up, The Saints don't. They won only tag titles for years! They think that kissing Roman Bellic's a** will help them get to the top. Well, guess what? I want The Saints to come out and face me, right here, right now!" exclaimed Pewds, as he lowered the microphone and looked at the ramp…

**(Song: "Power" by Kayne West)**

… as a white and purple Infuego **[2] **got on the stage. Soon enough, The Boss, holding a microphone in his hands, and Pierce Washington came out of the rear doors of the car to the loud boos of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Michael DeSanta "Please welcome The Saints!"

"And here they are, SPADES' top superstars, The Saints!" said Michael.

"Best of SPADES? Michael, I can get actually being a fan of Aries and Octavia, or liking the Equestrian Domination, but The Saints of all people?! You said that legends deserve a special treatment, yet Homer Simpson gets thrown around like a trash bag and you enjoy it!" Shouted Sly to his broadcast partner, who merely chuckled

"Because unlike the other legends, Homer is a damn moron, he's not even trying to cement his legacy!" answered Michael.

"Stop the damn music!" Ordered The Boss. After flipping off some member of the audience, the leader of The Saints resumed speaking.

"Pewds, just who do you think you are? We're what saved FWE's tag division, for crying out loud! You did nothing, if not becoming even more an attention whore than what you were on YouTube, and you deserve nothing!" exclaimed The Boss as he slowly entered the ring.

As the leader of The Saints approached PewDiePie, he looked him directly in the eyes, before he took off his jacket…

…

… Revealing a black tank top, with the words "Our World Now" written in blue.

"That's why I created the OwN, to save us legends from being forgotten and to prevent you rookies from stealing the spotlight you never deserved to begin with, kind of like this town! Yes, I said it, this town may've hosted WrestleMania X-Seven, but give a closer look at it and you'll see a huge mountain of sh*t!" shouted The Boss, as the crowd booed more and more loudly. Pewds, however, seemed simply amused by his words.

"You know, I'm wondering if you were calling a huge mountain of sh*t this city… or Shaundi." Said Pewds, as the crowd started to cheer extremely loudly.

"But in all seriousness, allow me to show you my new t-shirt!" exclaimed the YouTube celebrity, as he took off his suit…

…

"Did Pewds join the OwN?!" asked Sly.

…

...

… To reveal a green t-shirt with a red middle finger with the words "F*ck The Saints" written below it in purple. Suddenly, Pewds struck The Boss with the microphone.

"And now Pewds with the microphone!" exclaimed Sly, as the YouTube celebrity started to kick The Boss, while Pierce, who had stayed at ringside the whole time, ran wildly to the ring.

"Well, he's f*cked. It's a 2-on-1 situation!" concluded Michael as Pierce jumped into the ring- But Homer Simpson, who had come from the crowd, nailed him with a Double Axe Handle.

"Homer! Homer's here! This was an ambush on The Saints all along!" exclaimed Sly, as Homer and Pewds kept hitting The Saints until they were forced to retreat.

**(Song: "Reality" by Jim Johnston)**

As Pewds and Homer stood victorious in the ring, the screen faded to the graphics for the next match, with Aries on the left and Trevor Philips on the right, while the FWE European Championship was place between them, with "#1 Contender's Match: Up Next" written below, as "Almost Easy" played in the background.

"You're not dreaming guys, Aries and Trevor Philips will go one on one to challenge Applejack at No Mercy for her newly-won FWE European Championship! Aries will win this one, I'm sure of it!" proclaimed a confident Michael, as the screen faded to black.

**_ (Commercial Break)_**

_Numerous clips of old hardcore matches were shown, in black and white, before being replaced by the newer ones, in color_

_"What will you do with your life? Don't forget you have only one… be careful of what you wish…" asked a mysterious man._

_Several superstars' voices were hear right after the mysterious man spoke, as highlights of their careers were shown. _

_"I want to become a world champion." Said Peter, as his match against Crash Bandicoot at No Mercy 2007 was shown._

_**"**__I want to show the world that I'm someone!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle, as a clip of her using the FWE Tag Team Championship to hit Trixie on the back of the head._

_"I want to be able to main event WrestleNation!" exclaimed Travis, as several clips of him sending FWE superstars trough a table were shown._

_"want to finally be feared and respected for who I am!" shouted Metal Man, as a clip of him connecting a Metal Blade DDT into the steel steps on Stan Smith._

_"I want… to reach the top." The four superstars explained at the same time. "And no matter how many bones I'll break, no matter how much blood I'll lose, I'm going to win!"_

_"You only got one life…" said the mysterious man_, _as he_ _raised a lantern next to his face, but only his eyes could be seen._

_"Don't waste it."_

_The mysterious man blows on the lantern, as the screen goes dark for a moment, before the No Mercy's logo popped up._

_"FWE No Mercy! Live on Pay-Per-View!" exclaimed Michael DeSanta._

**_ (End of Commercial Break)_**

_(Did You Know?_

_SPADES made its' debut on TV in 1994, only a year after RAW, making it one of the longest runners in television history.)_

**(Song: "His World" by Zebrahead)**

As the show came back from the commercial break, we could see Aries inside the ring, looking at the ramp while he was leaning against the ropes.

"And we're back, live from Houston, Texas!" exclaimed an happy Michael.

"You seem quite happy Michael." Noted Sly.

"That's because the future of the company finally gets a real chance to shine!" answered The Achievement Hunter.

**(Song: "In Due Time" by Killswitch Engage)**

"And from Sandy Shores, San Andreas, weighing at 173 pounds, Trevor Philips!" announced Michael as the crowd cheered loudly for San Andreas' very own redneck.

"Well, Mike-"

"DON'T call me Mike!" interrupted Michael.

"OK… Well, as I was saying, Trevor gets his chance to shine as well here tonight!" exclaimed Sly, as Trevor walked up the steel steps and entered the ring.

The referee checked on both superstars, and, after a moment, had the bell rang.

The two immediately ran at each other, and locked in a tie-up in the middle of the ring. After a few seconds, Aries managed to gain the upper hand, and pushed Trevor against the ropes, before sending him on the opposite ones with an Irish Whip. The robot master went for the Clothesline…

…

… But Trevor ducked. The redneck immediately tried to use the situation to his advantage, and went for the Clothesline of Trevor…

…

…

… But Aries, while ducking, managed to grab Trevor's arm, and reversed the maneuver into a Dragon Suplex, sending the redneck neck-first into the mat.

**1!** Trevor easily kicked out of the maneuver, much to the annoyance of Michael at ringside.

"Oh, come on, stay down!" exclaimed the Achievement Hunter, as Sly chuckled.

"Are you seriously expecting him to stay down thirty seconds into the match?" asked Sly.

Aries immediately got back up, and ran at Trevor, but the redneck moved out of the way, sending the robot into the turnbuckle. Trevor used this situation to his advantage, and quickly jumped on the middle turnbuckle, before he delivered a 10-punch salute.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**4!** Aries pushed the redneck off of him, and climbed on the middle turnbuckle. The robot jumped, and managed to connect a Double Axe Handle onto the redneck, sending him down.

"Oh, big Axe Handle! Aries is being dominant right now!" noted Sly

The robot master waited in the corner for Trevor to get back up, but out of nowhere the crowd started to chant "Taiki Kudo!".

"What the f*ck…?" asked a confused Michael.

"In case you didn't know, and you don't, Aries had a little flame war against Taiki Kudo of WWE Animated a while back. Let's just say that Kudo downright humiliated him, the company and even our CEO." Answered Sly.

Aries ignored those chants for a while, but was eventually distracted by them. Trevor in the meantime, had completely gotten back up. Aries, noticing this, charged at the redneck at full speed…

…

… But Trevor easily moved out of the way, sending the robot shoulder-first into the ring-post.

"Oh, that has to hurt! Aries got distracted, and he paid the price!" exclaimed Sly.

"Seriously?! How can someone like Aries get distracted by a name like… argh, I HATE Taiki Kudo!" shouted Michael.

As Aries got back up, Trevor was waiting for him. The redneck grabbed the robot's arm, and sent him against the ropes. Trevor ran at Aries for the Clothesline of Trevor…

…

…

… Which he managed to connect! The impact caused by the Clothesline was so strong, that Aries even slid outside of the ring.

"HOLY SH*T! That was one hell of a C.o.T!" exclaimed in surprise Sly.

"C.O- what now?" asked Michael.

"C.o.T, "Clothesline of Trevor", Michael!" answered Sly.

"Meh, you're having too much fun with acronyms." Said the Achievement Hunter.

Aries slowly, and with a little help of the steel steps, managed to get back up, while the referee started to count the robot out.

**1!**

However, before he could continue, Trevor slid outside the ring as well, and kicked Aries into the steel steps. The redneck grabbed the robot by his horns, and started to slam him face-first into the steps.

"Oh, Trevor is brutalizing Aries!" exclaimed Sly, while Michael seemed horrified at the display.

**2!**

**3!**

**4!**

After some more beating, Trevor threw Aries back in the ring. As the redneck jumped back in as well, however- Aries rolled him up.

"Roll up! Roll up!" shouted repeatedly an excited Michael.

**1!**

**2!** Trevor kicked out.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" screamed on top of his lungs Michael.

"Wow, that was actually uncensored!" exclaimed in surprise Sly.

Trevor immediately got back up, while Aries got out of the ring. The robot, however, wasn't trying to catch a break from the action, no, he was walking next to ring announcer Michael DeSanta.

**1!**

**2!**

Aries approached him quietly, looked him for a moment…

…

… And slapped him across the face, before he immediately ran back to the ring. Michael, enraged, immediately chased after the robot only to be stopped on the apron by the referee.

"Was that even necessary?!" asked Sly.

Trevor tried to reason with Michael, but the referee told the redneck that everything was under control. Trusting him, the redneck approached Aries, who was facing the turnbuckle…

…

… But Aries turned around, and threw red mist **[3] **in Trevor's eyes while the referee wasn't watching, blinding him momentarily.

"What?! Aries just threw red mist into Trevor's eyes!" exclaimed Sly.

"YES!" shouted Michael.

As Trevor slightly backed up, not able to see, Aries started to take measures…

…

… And nailed the redneck with A Burning Mace.

"Burning Mace! Burning Mace! Pin him!" repeated Michael.

The robot, just to be sure that there would no interruptions, pushed Michael off of the apron, and urged the referee to count the pin as he placed his arm around Trevor's shoulder.

**1!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**2!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**3!**

**(Song: "His World" by Zebrahead)**

"This is absolute bull!" yelled Sly enraged.

Aries, laughing like a madman, celebrated his victory inside the ring, as the fans started to throw garbage at him.

"The only thing that's bull is this crowd! They're not paying the respect the next European Champion deserves!" explained Michael.

"Aries doesn't deserve **_any _**respect, Michael! He has nearby killed five of our biggest legends, and now he even had to cheat to defeat Trevor! If I thought there was any humanity left in Aries before this match, well, now I can say Aries is a complete a**hole!" shouted angrily Sly, as the screen faded to Roman Bellic arriving in the arena via helicopter.

"Say what you want Sly, but our boss is here, and tonight he will deliver a special announcement, up next!" said Michael.

**[1] Father of Gear Valant, my Original Character, and founder of the company. While he's still alive, he decided to step down as the CEO to let Gear run FWE**

**[2] The Infuego is a vehicle you can find in the Saints' Row series, from The Third onwards.**

**[3] The red mist is said to burn someone's eyes, used quite often in Asian wrestling.**

**If you feel like this was a little rushed, you aren't completely wrong. Thing is, I didn't have any ideas for this match except the finale. And since the promo was pretty short, I added the match as well. While I'm writing **


End file.
